


Do It Now. Do It Loud

by NightWalker83



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Army, Art, Classic Cars, Explosives, Family, Fast Cars, Marksmanship, Memorials, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Music, On the Run, Racing, Rock and Roll, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/pseuds/NightWalker83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killjoys have a new group of allies. Rooting from a missing comrade, the motorbabies join forces with the killjoys on a landmark adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Killjoys(Party Poison):

The desert was burning up and his cigarettes were just about gone. Party Poison looked around at his fellow Killjoys. Fun Ghoul was sprawled across the hood of the Trans AM, working on some contraption with colorful wires. Jet Star was cleaning his blaster, counting the batteries and wiping away any of the acrid smelling firing residue from the barrel. Kobra Kid, the youngest of all of them was lounging inside the car, reading one of his Murder magazines and listening intently to Dr.Death-Defying's latest updates from the Zones. 

Things were quiet today, something not so very normal, or good in Party Poison's mind. They had been sent to meet up with another band of rebels like themselves, the "Motor Babies" they were called. Dr.D had gotten a transmission from them about looking to see if they could help the resistance. Party was not usually keen on meeting up with rebels without backup, but Dr. D seemed to really trust these guys, he had said something about the leader of this group being a good rival to Party, but then again, was there honestly any?

Just then, there seemed to be a charge that filled up the desert air. All four killjoys tensed, blasters at the ready. Party smiled as he heard the safety on his own gun click off, and heard it charge for the first shot.

"Get ready to rock fellas, sounds like we've got company." Kobra shouted from his position, now at the tail of the car, helmet on his head.

"Really? i thought we were just gonna enjoy a tea party for the four of us." Fun Ghoul jabbed back through his cheesy Frankenstein mask.

As if on cue, an obnoxiously painted Mustang came tearing up Route Guano with a pack white motorcycles on its tail.

"Looks like the Dracs found our friends." said Jet Star. "We gonna let them handle this or ghost 'em?"

There was then a loud crash as a purple laser beam nailed one of the Dracs in the chest. Their fall had taken out half of the pack. Another half dozen black and purple shots and the chase was over. The car hooked a "U" and started back the way it came from. Party shot his gun into the sky to give off their location, and was greeted now by a lime green beam in the sky. The mustang pulled up alongside the Killjoys hiding place and the engine rumbled with menace.

Just like their Trans AM, the mustang was covered with spray paint, though the original color shone through in some spots, It had a huge paw on the hood, though Party couldn't quite put a name to which animal it came from, though it looked dog-ish. The engine gave a hiccup and backfired and someone in the car cussed and the latch on the hood popped as someone inside turned it off. Four rugged, worn out looking zone runners climbed out. The shortest, who had a quiver of arrows on their back turned to the killjoys and pulled of their mask. Much to the killjoys' surprise, it was a woman, and she appeared to be the leader.

"Are you the Killjoys?" She asked. Party Poison nodded and stepped forward as she walked closer.

"Party Poison's the name; Fun Ghoul is the short one with the vest, Jet Star is the one with the fro, and Kobra Kid is the one with the helmet. You four are the one's Dr.D sent us to meet?"

"That we are. I'm Adrenaline Rose, the one with the grenade belt is Narcotic Prism, the guy with the knives is Cyanide Rose, and the guy with all the wires is Electric Alteration. We're the Motor Babies. Korse took one of our own and we know you have the grudge against him. If you want to help us get Fairie Rebel back, we'd be more than happy to let you have a shot at Korse."

"I like the sound of that, but if you want our help, you'll have to take orders from me. Got it?" Party said, still surprised by the determination and authority from this Adrenaline girl. "It's too risky to hang around out here where we might meet some trouble. Let's head back to our hideout and settle this all out. Dr.D has some explaining to do."

"Sounds fair enough. Lead the way." She said as she climbed back into the colorful mustang. Cyanide slammed the hood mumbling something about shitty Ford cars and the other two slid through a hole where a back window should have been.

"This is going to be an interesting mission." Jet Star said as the Trans AM rumbled back to life. Gravel flew as the killjoys led their new associates back to their Diner at the edge of Zone 4.


	2. Chapter 2

The Motor Babies (Adrenaline Rose):

"Fuck! How fucking long does it take to cross four fucking zones?" Cyanide Rose grumbled from the passenger seat as the mustang backfired for the umpteenth time. Adrenaline knew her twin hated the car and wished his baby had outlived hers.

"Cyyyyyyaaaaaa! Why are you so maddddd?" Narcotic Prism asked with a sing-song voice from the back seat. The answer was obvious though, the backfiring was annoying. The last attempt with some old tools from the Pre-Doom Era hadn't worked. Fairie Rebel would have known what to do.

"Eric, you holding up back there?" Adrenaline looked into the rear-view mirror at her best friend and pseudo big brother. He was fiddling with something in his hands and there were sparks coming from his fingers.

"Yeah, except I can’t work out the circuit for the bypass connector." Eric, better Electric Alteration lived up to his title, he was a master at circuitry and electrical weaponry.

Before 2012 they all had been normal teenagers who were living life to the fullest and just enjoying high school. The takeover of BL/Ind had destroyed all that made up the everyday and they had gone on the run. There was a resistance was building in California so they had made a trek across the country and survived in the deserts. Now it was 2019 and they were still living. They had a base made from an old factory in zone 7, but a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W attack had left them a runner down and furious. Dr.D was one of the biggest things that kept them going and kept them believing, he talked of the Killjoys, the group that began the resistance. When Fairie Rebel was captured everyone knew where they took her. Battery City. None had dared go there, they raided other BL/Ind centers and were usually successful, but they all feared the big city, since they had all watched Old Detroit fall to BL/Ind.Now they needed the killjoys' help, to get Fairie back.

A foreign rumble snapped Adrenaline out of her little reminiscence of their past life. "Shit! Narcotic, take 'em!" She yelled as Cyanide twisted out of his seat so that he was between the two in the back. All three were set with their blasters charging. "Cyanide! Take my blaster. Hang on, this is gonna get bumpy!" The gas pedal hit the floor and the already complaining engine growled anew.

"Son of a bitch!" Cyanide yelled. He raised the blaster in his right hand and nailed one of the leading Dracs. There had to be at least a dozen of them on their tail. Half of the pack went down behind their shot member, mangling metal and crushing the enemy, literally. White laser beams showered like snow, and Narcotic, Cyanide, and Electric continued to shoot down their followers.

After what felt like a whole other lifetime, the last of the Dracs were down. Adrenaline coasted the mustang down to a calm pace and hooked a u-turn and started back up Route Guano. She grabbed the mic for the radio under the dashboard, looking to send a shout-out to Dr.D, warning about the Drac attack when she heard Narcotic's safety snap off and her blaster charge. She shot into the sky and motioned for Adrenaline to pull up the hill.

"I saw a yellow laser! It's the Killjoys! I just know it!" she said quickly and gleefully. Her words were magic, the mood in the car automatically went from frazzled to hopeful.

Just as expected, around a huge jumble of rocks, sat four brightly clad men, surrounding a brightly painted Trans AM. Adrenaline stopped the car and shifted into park. The mustang gave a hiccup and backfired.

"Goddamn piece of shit!" Cyanide yelled, hitting the dash.

"Hey, you were the one who held onto an already half broken down El Camino, i told you the better maintained car would last. You can complain later, take a look at the engine and see if something can be done. We need to focus." Adrenaline popped the hood latch as Cyanide got out. She got out herself and let Narcotic and Alteration out of the back seat. Cyanide lifted the hood, still grumbling and she removed her mask.

Adrenaline took in the killjoys as she approached. There was a short guy wearing a lame looking Halloween mask on his head and a military-grade looking vest, a friendlier looking man with an afro, and a tall, thin man standing in a red jacket and motorcycle helmet. She finally looked at their leader, an average height man with bright red hair and a brighter yellow mask.

"Are you the Killjoys?" She asked. The redheaded man nodded and stepped forward as she walked closer.

"Party Poison's the name; Fun Ghoul is the short one with the vest, Jet Star is the one with the fro, and Kobra Kid is the one with the helmet. You four are the one's Dr.D sent us to meet?"

"That we are. I'm Adrenaline Rose, the one with the grenade belt is Narcotic Prism, the guy with the knives is Cyanide Rose, and the guy with all the wires is Electric Alteration. We're the Motor Babies. Korse took one of our own and we know you have the grudge against him. If you want to help us get Fairie Rebel back, we'd be more than happy to let you have a shot at Korse."

"I like the sound of that, but if you want our help, you'll have to take orders from me. Got it?" Party Poison said. "It's too risky to hang around out here where we might meet some trouble. Let's head back to our hideout and settle this all out. Dr.D has some explaining to do."

"Sounds fair enough. Lead the way." Adrenaline said and climbed back into the car. The hood slammed down and Cyanide climbed in with a grimace. She knew there'd be a discussion later. Narcotic and Electric slipped through the blown out back window. The engine turned over and so did the killjoys' Trans AM's engine. The pulled past and down onto Route Guano, and Adrenaline pulled behind them. Cyanide sighed and slouched down wearily into the worn leather bucket seat.

"Fairie, here we come." Adrenaline said, looking at the man next to her.

"Let's hope, Scat. Let's hope." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Killjoys; Mikey's view

We drove across the zone until our humble abode came into view. When we went out to the deserts, we found a run-down old diner with outdated furnishings and the classic 50's interior decor. The neon outside is half gone, with only "DI_E_" being spelled out. We made the inside our own, with the American Widow, our targets, an old sign or two, and Dr.D broadcasts from there. It's our home base and just simply home when we aren't out on a mission. We aren't alone, obviously. Dr.Death Defying was an old musician friend of ours even before we all went on the run, and his best friend and ever present "intern" Show Pony has been pretty much vital. They make a perfect team, and the communication hub of our whole system.

Party had radioed Dr.D that we were bringing our friends home for a playdate and that there was some explaining to be done. Show Pony greeted us at the door of the diner, with his bright polka-dot tights and helmet appearing brighter in the desert sun. A small head peeped from behind Pony, looks like Electric Revenge heard our transmission. Her curly hair was sticking out of her helmet and her brightly colored outfit also seemed to glow in the sun, even from behind Pony. When we last visited Battery City we found her hidden away, rocket launcher in hand, trying to survive in the midst of the enemy; we brought her back here with us, and has been a part of the team ever since. We clambered out of the car and it sounded as if the Motor Babies were doing the same.

"Kobra! Ghoul! Jet! Party!" Grace exclaimed, running up to each of us and giving us hugs. "Who'd ya bring with ya? Are they gonna stay with us too? Who's their leader? Wow! Their car looks like ours!" That's Revenge for ya, always talking, since she started talking again, that is.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?" Show Pony asked from under his helmet. He seemed to be asking all eight of us, but Party's the one who answered.

"Pony, meet Adrenaline Rose, Cyanide Rose, Narcotic Prism, and Electric Alteration." He said, pointing to each of them in turn. "We met up as planned, and we got a show in the deal too." Revenge asked what he meant and Party explained, "These for came rippin' up Guano being chased by Dracs. One shot took out half of 'em and the rest went down pretty damn quick after that."

"Cyanide and Narcotic are the best shooters, but they also have their own specialties." Adrenaline said with something sounding like pride. "Cyanide is a master with knives, Electric had a knack for electricity, and Narcotic is the explosives specialist."

"Another Electric?!?" Revenge asked excitedly. "You guys sound like you kick some serious Drac butt! What's your skill Adrenaline? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"We'll call him Alteration if it helps. Who are you? You can call me that if you like, sweetie. My best ability is my marksmanship with a bow and arrow." Adrenaline said, smiling at the child.

"My name is Electric Revenge! But you can call me Revenge. This is Show Pony! He's Dr.D's best friend and he has cool skating skills! Are you a friend of Dr.D?" Revenge babbled, introducing Pony with a bouncy excitement.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Pony said. "I hope we can work well together. Dr.D has a few questions for you as well."

We all walked into the diner and out of the sun and were greeted by the familiar musty smell of old vinyl and Power Pup. It sounded like Dr.D was working on his broadcast, his voice drifting from the back room that had been converted into his studio.

"Look alive, Sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit! You're here with me, Dr. Death-Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter; pumpin out the slaught-o-matic sounds to keep you live. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan; louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny! This one’s for all you rock'n'rollers, all you Crash Queens and Motor Babies. LISTEN UP! THE FUTURE IS BULLETPROOF! THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY! IT'S TIME TO DO IT NOW AND DO IT LOUD! KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!"

A familiar tune started drifting our way, and I found myself fingering the bass line and strumming. I missed the old days, all of us did, but it was a whole new world now, and it hadn't changed for the better. I looked over at the Motor Babies, the Narcotic girl was mouthing the lyrics; had she heard of us in the Pre-Doom Era? Maybe, maybe I could ask her once everything got smoothed out, but for now, it looked like we had some business to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4

Motor Babies:

"Emma, we need to talk." Cyanide Rose said. I hated hearing those words, he must have know that I knew something about these guys that he didn't. We may as well get the discussion out of the way while the killjoys were hammering out whatever they needed to with Dr.D, Revenge, and Pony.

"Shoot, Aiden.” I replied over my shoulder. Out of he and myself, Cyanide was the logical twin. I was the emotion and action, with some planning tossed in person that was bossy enough to take charge.

"Can these people really be trusted? I don't have a good feeling." That's it, his paranoia, it's kept us alive so far, so I won't doubt it.

"They can. Show Pony is an old friend, and I've met Dr. D, but before Doomsday. There is no way that they would turn against the rebellion. If Dr.D trusts the killjoys, so do I. What exactly is making you uneasy, bro?" Show Pony had gone to school with us and been in my music classes, even though I told my parents it was just lame school functions, we had worked sound at local live events together, and was a semi-close friend when the world was still intact.

"Did you see what happened when the old music came on the radio?" What had happened? Narcotic was singing along under her breath, but that was about it. What was so wrong with that?

"Yeah, Aly started singing. What am I missing?"

"Kobra was also affected by the song, he was fingering it like he knows it. He noticed Narcotic's singing too. We might have a nose on our back history, Em. You know how I feel about that." None of us liked the past, but Cyanide especially hated it. Our family didn't escape in time and we lost a lot. Our younger sister didn't escape but Narcotic did, and Alteration did. Alteration's fiancee' also got out, she (Vintage Melody,) Demolition Gamer, and Red Ninja were holding down the fort out in Zone 7. (Note to self: Radio them ASAP.) Cyanide and myself ended up pulling as many of our family into our escape as possible. Narcotic, or rather Aly is our only other blood family, a cousin on our father’s side, everyone else were friends from school and the neighborhood.

"Maybe that is a good thing. It shows there is common ground. Heads up, Noogie, they're coming back." Sure enough, there was the sounds of some boots on the linoleum tiles. Party and Ghoul walked into the room.

"If we are working together, we need some trust, no?" Ghoul asked, holding his arms out in a gesture of welcome. Then he stepped aside and the others filed into the room. "What do you say we drop the code names, also, who all else is in your band of rebels, we have 2 working in the city, News AGoGo and Rebel Rhythm. You get info from us, we get info from you." Of course; they need to have something to make sure we're tangible and not a spy group. Thanks for the trust, fellas.

"We're originally from Old Detroit. There's 8 of us. Fairie Rebel is in the city, so we last knew, under the custody of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W... which is why we came to you. Our outpost is in the factory at the northernmost point of Zone 7. Vintage Melody, Red Ninja, and Demolition Gamer are holding down the fort there." Yeesh, equalized info. Let's one up them and have them answering the questions now. "You can call me Emma if you want, Em for short."

"Name's Aiden." Cyanide said from behind me. “We just want to get Krisia back. My twin here and I are hell bent, as well as the rest of us.”

"You really want your friend back, huh? You even would trust us strangers with your true names?" Jet Star seemed surprised, but then again, we were a revolutionary group. "Watching you guys, I'd say that I can trust you. Call me Ray."

"Gutsy, you guys are definitely a rebel band. Frank's the name, kickin' ass is the game." Fun Ghoul said with a smirk. Party Poison sat smoking a cigarette, with a look of contemplation on his face. Kobra was looking at Narcotic from the corner of his eye. I'd ream him if he got near her.

"I love my codename, but you can call me Aly." Narcotic said smiling. "Alteration is Eric. He's He’s like a brother to Em, and she and Aiden are my cousins." Oh, Narcotic, thanks for the info fill in.

"Another sibling pair, eh?" Kobra said, sauntering away from Party. "I'm Mikey. Party's my big brother. Call him Gerard, or better yet, Gee. You all are from Detroit?" I definitely can feel a vibe off of Kobra/Mikey. Narcotic is making him tick. Party also seemed to have picked up on it, and was making kissy faces at Kobra's back. Obviously both Alteration and Ghoul picked up on it, because they started laughing their asses off, which sent Cyanide and myself to laughing. Lucky Narcotic and Kobra couldn't see, but by the red of the poor bastard's ears, I'd say he knew what had happened.

"So, What's the game plan?" Looks like Show Pony was all business; smart guy, but at least some tension was gone. "Do you guys know anything of Battery City?" Fuck. Now comes that story.

"No. None of us has been in a city since Detroit. We were there when it fell, and we lost a lot in it, that was our home." Good enough. Let's get a move on folks. I knew Cyanide hated me saying that much, because he tensed up beside me, but at least they could understand us better if we gave a reason why we weren't accustomed to the BL/Ind cities.

"Ouch, similar to us and Old LA and Old New York." Kobra said with a grimace. "Well, you'll soon catch a glimpse into Purgatory."

"Sounds like a hell of a lot of fun and challenge. Sign us up." Alteration said.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairie Rebel:

Damn Korse. I've been running for days. I'm out of ammo, my sword is bent, and my clothes are all torn. I'm hiding out in an abandoned shop in Zone 1. I escaped from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ unit 2 weeks ago. Adrenaline and the gang must still be freaked. At least the leader didn't get caught.

My breath is ragged in my chest. I hear their footsteps; slow and deliberate. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." a flat voice drawled in monotone. They were moving away from me, looking in the old sheds for their runaway. I hate BL/Ind. They killed my brother. They killed Adrenaline and Cyanide's parents and sister. Alteration's family was slaughtered by them because they refused to give in to the takeover. They were death. I hate them, I hate them so much. Now they are on my tail, all because we helped free some of the Kids From Yesterday. Luckily, I haven't seen Exterminate posters for the other Motor Babies yet...

"Look. Footprints." glad i tracked up to the road before i hid here. They followed the bogus prints up to Route Guano. I heard a car start. They must have bought the idea that I got away in a car.

I have to get to the first zone runner outpost. I know the Crash Queens rule Zones 5,9, and 12; Mad Gear and Missile Kid's crowd maintained Zones 6,8,10,and 11; but wait, the Killjoys! They're in Zone 4. I need to get there, NOW.


	6. Chapter 6

The Killjoys:

The sun was starting to slowly creep to the horizon and Party had just finished up the strategy meeting with the others. He climbed up an old ladder around back to the roof; pulling out and lighting a cigarette, he went to his usual hiding spot up here but there was a figure turned away from him there already. In a panic he grabbed his blaster, hearing the safety snap off on the other person's blaster as his did. Narcotic turned around, allowing Party to lower his gun and give a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to scare ya." she said whilst putting her lime green blaster back in its holster, safety snapping back on. "Jet Star said you'd be up here eventually, so i snuck up here. I really want to ask a few questions of you." She explained. What kind of questions would she have? Maybe she could give him the reason they were the ones the Motor Babies had turned to when one of theirs was captured.

"No problem, how did you know how to get up here?" Party replied. "Wait, Revenge, right?" Narcotic nodded. "So, what questions do you have? Mind if I ask a few?" Party sat down and took in a draw from his cigarette, making Narcotic cough. "Sorry." He shrugged and took another draw.

"Well, you're Kobra's, I mean Mikey's brother, right?" She looked apprehensive. Party nodded, a guess forming in his head about the next question. "What's he like? Is he into music? Does he like animals or cars or something? What are his hobbies? What is his story?" Narcotic shut her mouth with a snap and turned red. The next question came out in almost a whisper, "Is he single?" Party was now surprised and amused. Mikey had someone with a crush on 'im.

"He is a musician, or at least was, he used to be a famous bass guitarist in a band in the Pre-Doom Era. He likes rap, but he also liked ou-his band's music. He seems to be attached to his motorcycle and loves to read those Murder magazines. He does karate and both of us are a few kids from New Jersey who had a little more to give, apparently, than was expected of us." Party smiled, not sure though if he should spill all the history. "Yes, he's single, but he did lose his lover in Doomsday. She didn't get out. I'm not sure he got over that, but you have a shot with him. He's sure as hell acting like he did around the first one." This caused Narcotic to turn even redder, but she smiled. She would be a good match for his little brother. "Your name is Aly, right?" Narcotic nodded. "What is your history? What is Adrenaline's deal?"

Narcotic sighed. "I'm from Old Detroit. I used to be an average fangirl highschooler before Doomsday. Emmy and Noogie are basically my sister and brother, as was their little sister. They, Alteration, and I faced a lot of loss, but then again, everyone did. Farie and Ninja were friends of theirs and Alteration saved Gamer and Melody. Cyanide dragged me out of a fire, my boyfriend didn’t make it. We all hate the fact that our worlds were torn apart, but then again, who wouldn't. Adrenaline is scared. Fairie was her best friend and hates the fact that Fairie was taken and not herself. She just wants her back and she found you by Show Pony. She knew him from before and we still trust him. That's why we're here."

This explained a lot; sounded like the Killjoys and Motor Babies would be a perfect fit. "Wow. I'm sorry. I lost my wife and daughter. I feel your pain." Party said, tears welling up as he thought of Bandit's bright smile. "One more question, well, two." Narcotic gave him a look that he took as an invitation to ask. "First, what is the animal that pawprint comes from on your guys' mustang?"

"Oh, a wolf." she said as if it was obvious. "It's part of Adrenaline's symbol. That's her car. She and Cyanide saved their cars. Mine's hidden at the factory in Zone 7. Cyanide's car is kaput at the factory too. He's still pissed about that." Narcotic and Party both laughed at that.

"Okay. Well, I think you guys might have some help with that backfiring. Frank and Mikes are good with cars and can probably fix it." Party said nonchalantly

"What are ya throwing me under the bus for now, big bro?" Mikey asked as he walked over to Party and Narcotic. Narcotic was very red now. "I come up here to the sound of my name being used. You aren't gossiping, now are you, Gee?" He said with a mischievous look on his face. Narcotic jumped up mumbling an excuse to escape, but Mikey grabbed onto her arm. "Wanna help me with the first watch, Aly?" He asked from behind his sunglasses. Narcotic was the same color of Kobra's blaster now.

"S-s-sure." She managed to say. She sat down again and curled into a ball. Poor kid, at least Mikey was interested. Party got up and walked towards the ladder; he paused and turned around just in time to see Mikey sit down and say something that got Narcotic to look up. Looks like there was hope, even in the desert, even in this shitty world, for the old-fashioned idea of love after all.

Party shook his head. There was more than a broken heart at stake. There was survival, so focus was needed to enter into Battery City, and no Killjoy should ever forget that.


	7. Chapter 7

The Killjoys: Mikey's P.O.V.

I came up to the roof for first watch, boring as hell but it kept us safe. I also got time to think. I couldn't keep Narcotic out of my mind. She reminded my of my lover from Pre-Doom. She seemed so sweet and caring, but I just knew she wouldn't like me back. I'm paranoid and distrustful, even with allies to the man who's saved our asses too many times to count.

It looked like Gerard had snuck up there for a cigarette and some peace. But wait, was he talking to himself again?

"What are ya throwing me under the bus for now, big bro?" I asked in teasing, he was turned away and wasn't alone. Fate, you dirty bitch. "I come up here to the sound of my name being used. You aren't gossiping, now are you, Gee?" I teased him gently, but I guess it cheesed Narcotic. She jumped up mumbling an excuse to escape, but I grabbed onto her arm. "Wanna help me with the first watch, Aly?" What the hell was wrong with me? Did i seriously just ask that. Michael Way you are a dumb ass. Narcotic was the same color of my blaster now.

"S-s-sure." She managed to say. She sat down again and curled into a ball. Great, she's too nice. She's stuck up here with me.

"So... I hear you're an explosives expert. I'll trade recipes for good homemade C4." She looked up with a wary expression, but her color was almost back to normal. At least she didn't seem to be too pissed. Did she have a crush on Gee? Poor girl if she did; he's still a mess after losing Lyn-z and Bandit, especially after watching them die.

"I have one mix that is mostly black gunpowder with some metallic sodium and sulfur. If you have a way for something to be tripped and drop water on the sodium. KABOOM!" She said with a laugh, her hands moving as if to emphasize and further explain; usually I'd find the hand thing annoying because a guy at the label we were first signed to did that all the time, but with Narcotic, it was really cute. "There's a mix like that in these two grenades," She said gesturing to two hot pink grenades by her right shoulder, "If you pull the pin, the pin itself exits a seal that keeps water in and then it hits the sodium. The explosion of that ignites the powder, which shreds the shell and sends fire and shrapnel." She snapped her mouth shut and blushed. "Sorry if I babble, or if I seem to, or if I sound like I'm bragging. I just get excited with things I love."

"I know how that is, with talking about things you love. Frank and Gee, and probably Ray got really annoyed when I'd get a part down on my guitar. I wouldn't shut up and I just kept playing it." I felt myself start to smile like a fool. It was the easiest way to piss the guys off in the beginning, especially since I looked like a poindexter nerd. "So, my favorite mix is magnesium ribbon and a tube of black gunpowder. Light that ribbon like a fuse and first it blinds the moron who wants to watch the pretty lights, and then acts like a grenade. An old BL/Ind can works perfect as the tube." She listened intently, eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "So, you are a child of "The D"?" Maybe some flirting wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe I could get a girl still, some 7 years since I last had one.

Motor Babies: Narcotic's P.O.V.

He knew explosives too? OhmifuckingGod! He's so amazing. I loved his recipe, maybe he could help me make a few grenades with it.

"So, you are a child of "The D"?" Was he flirting or just asking. I hope it's the former.

like his body language is saying. I nodded, not trusting my mouth again. "I played there a few times. It seemed like a cool place, with tons of cool fans." I wonder if I ever saw him play, Cyanide, Adrenaline, and I each used to go to concerts...

"The city itself was scary, but I loved living there. It was a beautiful part of the country until BL/Ind got a hold of it and destroyed everything." I shuddered, remembering the fires. All the beautiful trees weeping away. "Party said you like motorcycles and have one. What's it like?" I wanted to keep the conversation upbeat, and I wanted him to open up to me, his eyes seemed like they were saying 'let me tell you it all.'

"Yeah, my baby from the Pre Doom Era. I'll show you it after this shift if ya aren't sick of me." He said it with a wink and smile! Oh what a hunk."I don't mean to be nosy about things or anything, but are there any pairs in your group?"

"It's okay for you to ask. It's pretty obvious if ya look for it. The only couple is Alteration and Melody. Ninja, Fairie, Gamer, Cyanide, and Adrenaline, and Myself haven't found our partners yet, but for a Zone Runner, it's not high on the list of priorities." I gave a half smile and decided to go full in, poker wasn't my game, so it wouldn't be a surprise if I lost this theoretical game too. "How about with you guys, I don't mean just you fellows, but with maybe other runners or the News girl you were talking about." Shit, that sounded so wrong.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Sometimes I wonder about my brother and Ghoul, there was a lot of shit about them being a gay couple before the Doomsday. Nope. Pony has had his eyes on News for a while, but never said anything. Rhythm gives Jet shit because they're single, like myself; and of course, Revenge is, the kid's only 10." He smiled. He was single, maybe he was my match? Focus Aly, we came to get Fairie back, not make googly eyes at the handsome, tall, strong, slender, agile, sweet guy that was part of the Killjoys outpost. "So we're "forever alones” I guess, huh? Maybe we can make our own club." He was sitting next to me, and i could smell the remnants of a cigarette on his breath. He was so cute.

"That would be awesome. So if we are in it, how would we initiate the others?" This is getting awkward again! Will he flirt still? I know he is my friend now.

"Have you ever heard Shania Twain's song Party for Two?" Of course I do. I nodded. "What if the club starts like that and when they see us having so much fun we can decide whether or not to let them join."

"Uhm.. The whole point of that song was her trying to get her boyfriend to come and do something with her." He smiled. Butterflies were turning in my stomach "Um, Mikey, what is your exact train of thought with this?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can figure it out." And with that he leaned over and kissed me. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He seemed to not want to freak me out, but it was hard not to. I focused my energy on kissing him back. I guess he did like me back.

Killjoys: Mikey's P.O.V.

"Have you ever heard Shania Twain's song Party for Two?" Did I really just say that? She nodded though, shit. "What if the club starts like that and when they see us having so much fun we can decide whether or not to let them join."

"Uhm.. The whole point of that song was her trying to get her boyfriend to come and do something with her." She's smart, I felt myself start to smile again. Her confused look made my mind go fuzzy. "Um, Mikey, what is your exact train of thought with this?" Shit! Impulses taking over. Next thing I know I was kissing her. She seemed surprised at first, so I kissed her gently and slowly, I didn't push any further, and to my surprise she kissed me back. Mikey Way you're still a rock star stud.


	8. Chapter 8

The Motor Babies:

I woke up and yawned; feeling my toes stretch in unison with my arms and back as I got up, carefully slipping Cyanide's head off my shoulder so to not wake him. We had all crashed in the main room of the diner under some of the tables or along the benches, beds were rare, and it was already enough that the killjoys were helping us and letting us stay with them through all of this. I tiptoed past Alteration who was slumped over with a screwdriver in hand, having fallen asleep working on one of his many toys. Narcotic was curled up snoring softly, she had seemed to be walking on a cloud when her and Kobra came down from the roof and Jet took over the watch. He had shown her an old Suzuki bike and they had talked for a while before he disappeared into his room (as far as i know) after giving her a hug.

I finally made my way to the kitchen, if there was one thing I could do that would get everyone up and make it a good day for all it was a hearty meal. There was enough light over the horizon to be about nine or so in the morning, which meant any more sleep and the day would be wasted. I found a few cans of Power Pup and some dusty dishes in the cupboards. I rinsed off the dishes, opened the cans and began to get the dog food ready to fry. I prayed that the stove would light and it did. I rustled through a few more cabinets to find some spices and dried out vegetables that were still in edible condition. My mom used to say "cooking is just common sense." and that's just what I used. I started a pot of coffee when I heard shuffling above me, sounded like the nightly watch shifts had ended. The front counter got wiped down and set, and the food was placed out with scents wafting to bait the snoozing Zone Runners.

Party walked into the room sniffing the air and holding a cup of coffee. I nodded in greeting and walked over to Alteration, shaking his shoulder until he started moving and getting up. Next was Narcotic.

"Where did the gourmet meal come from?" Party asked. Jet and Pony were standing behind him with sleepy eyes, staring at the steaming food teasing them from the counter.

"Michiganders love three things: complaining about the bipolar weather, beer, and food. You get to enjoy the last option." I replied with my hands on my hips, "But first, the others should get up, no? It would be a shame to not share a hot, home cooked meal." The men nodded reluctantly and shuffled out. Narcotic and Alteration were awake and i sent them out to the mustang to get the maps from the glove box. I knelt next to Cyanide, doing like when we were little, and tugged gently on one earlobe and then the other. He groaned and opened his eyes. Don’t ask me why, but that has always been the best way to get him up.

"What the hell is that smell? What did you get into now?" He smiled and started to get himself up off the ground.

"I got them up, and I'm willing to bet they haven't had a meal like this in a while." He smiled and stretched. Cyanide’s back cracked oddly, causing a shared laugh between the two of us which was ended with an awkward cough from Kobra, standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen Aly?" He asked shyly.

"I might have, what's it to you? Wait, Aly? Okay, where's Party, I think he was right." Kobra was red and turned a few shades closer to purple when he saw Narcotic walk through the doors arguing with Alteration about some old anime from Pre-Doom. Party, who had snuck up behind his brother began to applaud, followed by Cyanide and myself. Poor Kobra looked as if he was about to die, and now Narcotic was red. The other killjoys came in and Ghoul ran into the middle of the room and bowed.

"Stop stealing the spotlight showoff." Party said, giving ghoul a playful punch on the arm.

"Quit being such a killjoy, Gee." He said grinning. "What's all the applause for then?"

"Looks like Mikes has found himself a lady, unless he reverted to his grade-school self and tried to flirt, earning a punch in the nuts." Party clapped him on the back and laughed. The brother swung a punch at him, which was easily dodged, and Kobra found himself in a headlock.

"We just started a 'forever alone club' for us single Zone Runners. Okay, and Al-Narcotic and I are the first members." He said, trying to escape his brother's hold. When he did, he stepped over by Narcotic and they linked arms, like old fashioned suitors. Looks like there was going to be a permanent alliance between the Motor Babies and Killjoys after all.

"Even after doomsday, Life and love still go on." Dr. D said with a smile.

"I'm hungry!" Revenge said. "Can we eat? It all smells so yummy! Thank you Adrenaline!"

"Lets chow down!" Party laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Killjoys:

"All right, let’s see what you've got up your sleeves." Party said as he paced back in forth in front of four painted dummies the killjoys had behind the diner. "If we are working and strategizing together, we need to have a gauge on each others' skills, first blasters, then whatever. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Kobra, Jet, you two first." They stepped up to a line in the sand, raising their blasters. "Mark. Aim. Ghost!" Blue and red beams raced up, nailing the head and chest of each dummy several times over.

"Fuck yes!" Jet yelled as he cleared off his last round and snapped the safety on. "Even better than the last time! Top that, Twinklestein," he laughed as he passes Ghoul, who was loading his blaster and finishing his cigarette.

"You know I will Princess Fro-Fro." He replied. Kobra rolled his shoulders and stepped away from the line.

"Wow, just as good as the last time, perfect." He laughed. "Gee, Frank, up to the line." The two men standing on the line looked comical, one like he had a fire hydrant on his head, and the other an inch or so taller than Revenge. "Mark. Aim. Ghost!" Kobra shouted and backed away. The two men shot rapidly and skillfully. Singing the dummies right in the head and the heart.

"Party, may I have a turn?" Revenge asked when the two had finished and holstered their guns. Ghoul bowed once his gun was safely tucked away.

"Sure kiddo, here." Party smiled and handed her his blaster. Pony walked to the line and pointed to a spot where Revenge ran and stood. The raised their blasters and looked for the signal. "Ready? Mark! Aim! GHOST!" He yelled. "Off went yellow and pink beams, yellow shooting in the body's core, pink in the forehead, together making a combined kill. The motor babies and killjoys applauded. "Alrighty! Good job. Adrenaline, who's up first?"

"Cyanide, Alteration, kick some ass, eh?" The two men stood up and positioned themselves like the killjoys had. "No enhanced shots yet Eric." Adrenaline said giving a bossy look at Alteration, who held up his ungloved hands in a look of innocence.

"Alright. Let's see if Adrenaline isn't lying about this amazing marksmanship. Mark! Aim! GHOST!!" The beams flew and the directness and accuracy of the shots meeting at the same time caused the dummies to be flung backwards like a real Drac being shot. This stunned all the killjoys.

"Damn." Ghoul said, "If this was like dodge ball, I'd pick you guys first."The guys laughed and gave an awkward bow. "How about the ladies then? Just as good?" Narcotic blushed and nodded. "Here, Gee, I'm calling this one. Mark! Aim! GIVE 'EM HELL KID!" The girls fired away at the again standing dummies, once the dust had cleared, there were holes in each head and chest, sure signs of a dead-on hit.

"Fuck, lets not piss them off." Jet said with reverence. Party laughed at this and nodded to his brother who had snuck up behind a dummy. With a shout that caught everyone's attention the dummy went down under a karate kick from Kobra Kid. Applause followed and Kobra walked forward and was clapped on the back by his brother. "Anyone up for some specialized skills?" Jet asked, looking to Party to start the show.

"Ladies first," Party said. "Pony, want to help me get a few sandbags out to let Revenge and Narcotic use?" When Party and Pony had lugged the bags about 20 yards away from the jumble of boulders where they were at, Party nodded at the two armed Zone Runners. Party smiled as Revenge positioned her rocket launcher, trying to stay still as it recoiled. A sandbag soared in bits into the sky. Party was fascinated by the way Narcotic counted down her grenade belt to a certain colored shell, attached a small device and pulled the pin in a fluid motion. Within two heartbeats a small fireball surrounded the area where the sandbags once were. "Projectiles next?" Party asked Cyanide and Adrenaline, gesturing back to the dummies. Both backed up. Cyanide pulled three lethal looking knives out of his vest and flung them like rectangular frisbees, each landing on the dummy in a lethal depth and place. Adrenaline strung her bow and notched an arrow. She aimed the first and fired three more in fluid succession. Party was thoroughly impressed with both and Alteration's lightning and Electrocution Glove. Ghoul showed off his Vend-A-Hack and Jet his stealth, and Party smiled with pride on his fellow Killjoys. "We are in for a serious victory!" He declared after all the fun and games.

Everyone cheered and began to wander towards the Diner. Party hung back and gestured for Adrenaline, Narcotic, and Kobra to stay with him. Adrenaline, high fived Alteration and Cyanide before sending them to follow Ghoul and Jet towards the cars. When they were alone, Kobra looked at his brother and asked, "What's up Gerard?"

"It's time to hammer something out Mikey. From the looks of it, there's going to be an alliance to keep up." Party said, looking from Kobra, to Narcotic, and back. "What's the deal you two?"

"We kinda made out and then realized our mutual attraction." Narcotic mumbled, turning red alongside Kobra (who was also red)

"Aly is just like her, Gerard, better than her. I found my love." Kobra said. "It's like what you described to me about Lyn-Z or Frank and Jamia." Party felt a stab of pain in his chest at the mention of the dead love of his life. He knew how Kobra felt and would do anything to see his little brother find love.

"If there is that love between you two," Adrenaline said with a smile, "I'd suggest talking to Dr. D, I'm old fashioned, but that's how I'll stand for an alliance like this." Party nodded thoughtfully

"There's a lot to hammer out yet, and this sounds like the beginning of something wonderful, but we need to focus for now." Party said. "I'm proud of you Mikes, and you're a lucky girl Aly. Welcome to the Ways I guess." He said to Narcotic, giving her a side hug. Narcotic and smiled.

"So, shall we go enjoy the rest of the day?" Adrenaline asked. "Mikey, I think you should talk to Eric about one of those gloves, you'd like it." She smiled and began walking towards the cars where the men had all congregated with hoods propped open. "Congrats you two." She called over her shoulder. Party laugh and walked away to go smoke another cigarette and tell Dr. D of the forming permanent alliance.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Fairie Rebel:

How can the sun be so hot? Every inch of the desert radiates its heat. I need water, and I need to know where I'm at. I know i crossed the boundary of Zone 2 yesterday. Maybe I was about halfway? I don't know. There looks to be a town on the horizon and I hope the Dracs haven't picked up on my scent yet. The red herring must be cold by now. I ended up going 20 or so miles east, to the farthest border of the Zones away from Route Guano.

I wonder how everyone else is. If I can meet people with a radio in this next town, Rebels and Zone Runners; maybe I can get word to Adrenaline and the Motor Babies that I'm safe. Otherwise, I'm halfway to the Killjoys.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Motor Babies:

"Come in Adrenaline. Come in Adrenaline. Adrenaline, do you copy?" Gamer's voice came in over the radio as the Killjoys and Motor Babies fiddled with the cars. "Read, we are moving to location Delta-96 in the Detonator. Dracs were sighted in the area. Vintage and Ninja send regards and are currently packing weapons and preparing to move the rest of our outpost to Delta-96." Everyone froze. Adrenaline reached under the dash and grabbed the mic of the radio.

"C-copy, Gamer. Proceed with Operation Hideaway. Keep away from the enemy, get in touch with the other zones to send a warning. We'll meet you at D-96 once we finish up. Report back later at dusk. Over and out. Adrenaline was shaking and pale. "Son of a motherfucking bitch. Those bastards." Adrenaline was scared, why did they have to chase them? Why does S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W want to fucking tail them and capture them? They were a small cell, like the killjoys. "Fairie, I swear I will take them down, and pay them back for all and anything they've ever done to you, to the gang, to everyone." She whispered. Adrenaline put the mic back and straightened as she slid out of the car.

"Location Delta-96?" Party said asked with a suspicious look on his face. "what and where is that?"

"Location Delta-96 is another factory warehouse on the opposite side of the zone. We staked it out as a bug-out place, should our home be compromised by Dracs or the devil, Korse himself. They are hiding out with the cars and weapons in case. Operation Hideaway is simply going to Delta-96 just in case they picked up on our trail." Adrenaline shuddered and sighed. "We failed to enact Operation Hideaway last time and that's why Fairie is in their grasp. If you guys ever need a hideaway, we can point you to Delta-96 and the security access data to get in, though the Vend-A-Hack just might work on the system." Ghoul laughed and Cyanide and Alteration grumbled with dark expressions, the pain and anger were in both of their eyes.

"Well, let’s get these babies up and running at full throttle so that we can bring her back and shoo the flies in the milk pan out." Jet said with a comforting smile.

"Actually, I think your mustang is done." Ghoul said, finally reappearing from under the hood. "Cyanide, if you wanna fire her up?" Cyanide Rose slipped into the driver's seat and turned the engine over. It roared to life, and Adrenaline crossed her fingers that it wouldn't give the 10 second mark hiccup. The seconds pounded themselves out slowly, and no irregularities in the idle appeared.

"HELL MOTHERFUCKING YES!" Cyanide shouted as he jumped out of the car.

"Anyone up for a race then?" Kobra asked from where he was lounged on the hood of the Trans Am. "My bike, Gee's car, and your bad ass 'stang."

"You are on." Adrenaline said with a grin creeping up her face. "Set the distance, and let's get some officials. We'll smoke your ass."


	12. Chapter 12

The Killjoys:

Party gripped the steering wheel tight, he looked to his left where Kobra sat on his bike, the GOOD LUCK helmet on his head. Kobra nodded and then Party looked to his right, Adrenaline and Cyanide sat in the mustang, with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift, Adrenaline looked over and gave a wink. Party looked forward again and revved the Trans AM's engine.

Out in front of the three vehicles stood Show Pony, with a pair of neon flags in hand.

"Lady and Gentlemen, You have already started your engines!" Shouted Fun Ghoul. Ghoul signaled to Pony, who raised the flags. A smile crept across Party's face. Pony raised his arms and all three drivers hunched over. Down went Pony's arms and all three were off with a shot.

Party shot out in front tearing north on Route Guano with a crazy thrill in his stomach. The thrill didn't last for long as the mustang swung out from behind the trans am and easily took the lead with a quick shift. Still far behind was Kobra on his motorcycle, after half a mile Party saw him hook back towards the diner from the rear view mirror. Both cars continued alongside each other farther northwest for a while until they reached the edge of zone three.

Just as Party came into the lead at the end of a curve, a figure with bent swords and a ragged skirt jumped out of the brush up ahead. Party jammed on his brakes to avoid hitting the zone runner, and the mustang came to a screeching halt right behind him. Party cut the engine and swung out of his car and turned to see Adrenaline go running towards the figure.

"FAIRIE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET AWAY?!?!?!?!?! FAIRIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adrenaline screamed as she ran. The figure looked up and began running toward her. Party picked up the radio to alert the other killjoys of the happy news.

"Adrenaline! Is it you? Run! They're coming! They spotted me yesterday! RUN!" She screamed and ran into Adrenaline's open arms. "I radioed the others in the last town, that's how they found me. Run, before they get you!"

Adrenaline hugged her again.

"Party, meet Fairie Rebel, or Krisa. She's our sword expert and is as stealthy as Jet Star." Adrenaline introduced the small, frightened fairy-like girl to Party.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Party Poison, leader of the Killjoys. You can call me Gerard if you want. Now, we need to get out of here before y-" Party was interrupted with the sound of motorcycle engines. It didn't sound like Kobra's bike. The dracs had found them. "RUN!"

White beams rained down on the group. All three began to run for the cars. Party grabbed Fairie and got her into the trans am. Cyanide had begun to shoot at the attackers while Adrenaline slid across the hood of the car. Just as she regained her balance and aimed her blaster for a shot, a drac's beam hit her straight on the last rib of her left side. Party jumped out of the trans am, telling fairie to take the wheel, and ran to Adrenaline. Cyanide had taken the driver's seat in the mustang, and Party slid her into the back seat through the window. Just as Party straightened up he felt the business end of a blaster dig into the back of his skull.

"Stand down and surrender. You are outnumbered and cannot win." a draculoid monotonously drawled into his ear. "Hand over the man, and yourself. The small girl is worthless and will never amount, she will be exterminated on sight. The leader will be left to die."

So this was it. Party looked at Adrenaline, whose hand was covered in blood where she pressed it into her side. Cyanide was bent over her, with an expression quite indiscernible as he murmured to Adrenaline. He looked towards the Trans Am, Fairie was talking in a hurried manner over the radio. The others! Could they get here in time? Party caught Fairie's eye and nodded from the swords to the Drac in front of her. She nodded and quietly snapped off the safety of an orange blaster. She twisted on a silencer and ghosted the unsuspecting Drac. She tiptoed over to the next, standing guard and shot him down. Party let out a laugh at the small girl's little victory dance. Party's guard looked up, seeing a motorcycle and a large blue panel van come tearing down Route Guano. A pink beam caught the Drac between the eyes and he went down. The last Drac ran towards a motorcycle for a radio, but was only met with his demise.

"Party, you okay? A girl came on the radio saying you all were caught and that someone was down. We came out since she also gave the info of Delta-96 to us, but it seems we missed the party." Pony spoke breathlessly, running towards him. Party pointed at the back of the mustang and Pony looked in. "Shit. It looks like a rib, not as bad, but she's gonna need help soon if she doesn't wanna bleed out." Pony stated, going into business mode. "Cyanide, how ya holdin' up, man?"

"I- I'm good. I'm here. I'm alive. I wanna kick some Draculoid ass." Cyanide swung out of the Mustang. He wiped his forehead and rubbed at his eyes. "Let's get her moved. Fairie's looking starved, and Party, you may wanna ice that shiner." Cyanide gestured to a bruise forming from a rouge hand of the Drac's when he was shot. Party felt a slight pulsing and realized it hurt.

"Let's make tracks and regroup at the diner. I think it's time to turn this search-and-rescue into a revenge mission." Party said, sliding his mask up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, bro." Pony laughed. Party rolled his eyes and laughed too. "Time to form a plan and kick Korse's ass for all he and BL/Ind has done!"


	13. Chapter 13

The MotorBabies: Cyanide Rose

The ride back up Guano seemed to take forever, with Adrenaline moaning when the car hit a bump. Cyanide's patience was in shambles and he was one step away from breaking. BL/Ind hadn't attacked their family like the others had, they took over their father's business and brainwashed him, the crazy rock loving rebel. The kicker was that the brainwashing didn't work. Their whole family was still to majorly individualistic. Dad, along with the a few other of the MotorBabies' fathers had powered the rebel cell in Old Detroit. He didn't like the way BL/Ind operated and knew what their aims were. He knew the end was near and began prepping and making a map on how to get to Delta-96 and Alpha-95 with the aid of fellow rebels, and left information for Cyanide and his friends to escape to California's Zones where he knew the resistance would be strongest. Eventually, like all the other Motorbabies, the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W found his family and they were Exterminated. The aftermath is not secondary, it's painful and painted red with revenge and anger.

"Damn it, dad, I wish I knew what to do. You would've and I wish you were here. Em, she's wounded bad now. May-maybe you'll be seeing her soon. I can't take this. This isn't what you or mom or anyone had planned, it's worse sometimes that the squirt's video games. I wish I had your wits and know-how about now." Cyanide took a shuddering breath.

"Uuuuuhhhnnnngg!" Adrenaline moaned from the backseat. "Fucking dracs! Gahd damn Korse She shouted, speech slightly slurred. She writhed in pain, hand still covered in blood and pressed to her side.

"It'll be okay. We're almost back. Stay with me, I need you to stay with me now, we promised each other we would." Cyanide reached back and put a hand on her arm, looking back in the mirror at her. "You're really gonna let a Drac kick you ass with just a shot on your side?" He gave a weak half smile.

"You're still a ssmartass, Noogie, no mather how much you've been through." Adrenaline said in reply. At least she could comprehend and call him out like she always had. "I won't die fromm this an you know it. Gawt thoo much to live for sstill." Cyanide laughed and squeezed her arm and smiled a bit steadier.

"I hope you aren't gonna die, you know what I think about that." She smiled back and met his eyes in the mirror. They pulled up to the diner in a blur and Alteration and Narcotic were already lifting Adrenaline out on the back with Jet getting her bloody garments away from the wound before the engine on the mustang had been shut off.

"It's bad, but it's not looking fatal." Jet called "Pony! Get your ass out of the van and get the kit from under the counter inside. Ghoul! Wipe down the first table and get some cloths down. Revenge, I need scissors or a knife to cut with. Someone grab some Whiskey, the girl's gonna need it."

"Cya! Are you okay? You look like you did when the Marijuana Machine broke down." Fairie Rebel sat down beside him. Cyanide laughed.

"Bark bark. I'm fine. How are you? You look like Red Ninja dragged you across the desert again by your corset-strings." They both laughed remembering that attempted prank. "Do ya want some chow, kid. It's not quite like A-95's stock, but it's still gonna be good for ya. Cyanide stood up and picked Fairie up.

"Is it Power Pup?" Fairie asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Best damn dog food in the whole world. Welcome to the killjoy outpost. Cyanide laughed as they went inside.

 

The Killjoys: Dr. Death-Defying

It's an interesting life when you're the main man spinning tunes out in the last of the resisting cells around the capital of the most evil empire in the modern world. Today being no exception. Show Pony’s old girlfriend reached out to me not long ago and I sent the Killjoys to their aid. They had drawn S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units away before, much to Party Poison's unknowing. They seemed to be pretty at ease for the plan and I had received the transmission from the others that Fairie Rebel had gotten away and was on her way here, so there was no need to provoke an attack on Battery City just yet. The not-yet had been given and they were biding their time. Now, the little lady is here, and there are more dead Draculoids. The men went back out to nab another motorcycle 'to have extra transportation now that the other Zone Runners are here.' Between the smell of spray paint from their "decorating" and the iodine from Adrenaline and Jet, It's dizzying.

The song is coming to an end. Time to put another record on. "Show Pony, pick the tune."

"I have one right here, Boss." The old record get pulled off the turntable, the new one put on, soon enough the melody is swaying through the air, from old times and memories past. Before Doomsday, but not too shy when telling a tale of what was to come...

"Move your body when the sunlight dies Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow Everybody hide Make a wish when your childhood dies Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries We're all alone tonight Hold your breath when a blackbird flies Count to seventeen and close your eyes I’ll keep you safe inside He burns My skin Never mind about the shape I’m in I’ll keep you safe tonight yeah Move your body when the sunlight dies Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow Everybody hide [x2] Blow a kiss at the methane skies See the rust through your playground eyes We’re all in love tonight, all in love tonight Leave the dream where the fallout lies Watch it grow where the tear stain dries To keep you safe tonight He burns My skin Never mind about the shape I’m in I’ll keep you safe tonight yeah Move your body when the sunlight dies Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow Everybody hide [x2] Love, love, love won’t stop this Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this bomb Run, run, bunny run [x2] Move your body when the sunlight dies Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow Everybody hide [x4]"


	14. Chapter 14

The Motor Babies

The car was sitting over a small bluff looking out towards the foreboding walls of Battery City. The breeze was blowing as Party Poison leaned on the hood, binoculars in hand. Adrenaline sat in the front seat next to Cyanide.

"Do you think this will work? I'm scared, but I want to be free from them and the pain that they've caused." Adrenaline said, looking down at her hands as if they could magically poof courage into them.

"Get ready to rock." Party called, opening the door of the car.

"We'll be fine, Scat. This time things will be made right." Cyanide pulled her into a side hug. "Let's kick some ass." He then pulled out a beaten necklace that was half of a yin-yang, and Adrenaline copied his actions. Just as the halves met, a roaring fireball tore, from the center of the car straight up---

Adrenaline woke with a start, it was just a dream. She opened her eyes all the way and breathed deeply. The dark room was spinning. All she remembered was shouting and red and pain. Where's Fairie? Is she okay? Is she still here? What happened? Why does her side hurt like hell? "Okay, let's try moving my arms to sit up." Her mind said.

"Son of a bitch!" Adrenaline moaned and cursed under her breath as she eased herself up.

"Don't push yourself." A voice came out from a corner of the dark room. Where was she? "You got shot by a Drac in the side, remember? Jet patched you up and Ghoul let you take his room for the night since he has first watch and was gonna do some work or something with Party anyway." Cyanide Rose's voice drifted closer from the corner where it first came from. Adrenaline felt a gentle pair of arms ghost around her. "How are you feeling?" Cyanide's voice asked from on top of her head, the familiar pressure of her brother’s jaw on the crown.

"Like hell. My side hurts and..." She shuddered remembering the explosion at the end of her dream. "My side hurts a lot. What did I miss?" She leaned her head back to where she knew Cyanide's shoulder would be.

"Here, drink this and I'll tell you." Adrenaline was handed a small glass, judging by the burn in her throat, it was either paint stripper or a strong liquor. "We got you back and Fairie, she was a bit malnourished, but she's had a meal and is sleeping on a bench in the main diner. You were in and out and Jet had you down some whiskey and gave you a painkiller for your wound. You've been out since they patched you up." Cyanide's hand took the glass away. "The guys stole a bike, ripped out the tracking gear, and have jazzed it up so there's an extra getaway vehi-"

All of a sudden there came a loud moan, like a wounded bear, from the next room that cut the sentence short. "What the....?" Adrenaline asked and Cyanide just shook his head

 

The Killjoys: Fun Ghoul

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yeah baby. OOOOOOOHhhhh Party! Fuck yeah! C'mon just a little more.... burning from the inside. Hips rocking; so fucking hard.

"Who's your daddy, my pretty little bitch." Party Poison growled into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrty POison!" Ghoul moaned as Party's hands ran down his spine, tracing a teasing trail around his tattoos, tongue following behind.

 

The Motor Babies

Adrenaline cleared her throat awkwardly, the noise hanging heavily in the air. "So... Any way, you were saying?" She said attempting to draw attention away from noise in the other room and ease some awkwardness.

"Oh, uh... Oh yeah, uhm, the killjoys have another bike if they need it." Adrenaline could tell Cyanide was also suffering from an awkward-attack. "J-Jet said you should be up and moving by tomorrow morning. Oh, and here, your clothes got ruined by blood and the laser beam, they had an extra set on hand from News-A-GoGo." She heard his lighter flick open. The bright was painful on her eyes but the quickly adjusted. Her boots were in the corner with her gun and bow. She looked down at the cloth in her hands. A neon tank top with a worn band t-shirt sporting The Black Parade and a pair of skinny jeans that were black and just the right size.

"Cool. And what about you, knowing you, have yet to sleep?" They both laughed. Her head throbbed and another loud moan came through the wall. 

"Rest, there's a lot that will be discussed in the morning. I'll be here, and before you argue, I will get sleep." She smiled and laid back down, closing her eyes, her mind already replaying the bits of her last dream.


	15. Chapter 15

The Killjoys

The morning dawned rosy and Party Poison smiled with a warmth around him. He shimmied out of Fun Ghoul's sleeping grasp and quietly picked his way through the back of the diner. He passed Ghoul's room and saw Cyanide keeping watch wakefully while Adrenaline slept with a hint of unease. Cyanide caught his eye and gave him a small nod. Party continued down the hall. Jet drifted out of his room, looking like he was still half asleep.

"Party, thank God. I had a terrible dream. You guys have GOT to watch yourselves. I dunno about you but this shook even me and that mojo doesn't usually stick with me and you know it." Jet ran his fingers through his insanely curly hair. "Wait, why are you up so early, it's Kobra that's on watch right now." Party shrugged and walked on. Jet fell in behind him after quietly closing the door. They made it past Dr. D's sanctum where there was a drowsy Show Pony sitting at the turntable, staring blankly into space singing an old Black Veil Brides song.

The two Killjoys walked into the main room of the diner. The motor babies were all still asleep, save for the small girl who sat with a sword on the table, slowly polishing in a back and forth motion. She raised her head when she heard Party's boots on the cracked linoleum. "What are you doing up?" Party said with a small yawn.

"Bad dream." Fairie Rebel said with a shudder. "And you?"

"Leadership has an early wakeup call, or insomnia. It's tough to decide which." Party looked towards the kitchen. "And all of that requires coffee, if you will kindly excuse me." Party ducked into the surprisingly clean kitchen to find a half full and lukewarm pot of coffee. Kobra Kid slid out from the ancient walk-in cooler where they stored hard to come by things, like soap. "So, you've chosen to cease torturing us with your stench, eh?" Party said with a joking punch laid onto his brother's shoulder. He turned and began the process of obtaining a cup of his favorite addiction.

"And you have chosen to be nice by drinking a tall cup of joe, eh?" Mikey walked towards the back door where their garden hose shower was. "Just remember the touring interviews and the 'unique smell of the Way brothers' bro. Everyone will thank you if ya chose to clean up once in a while too." He laughed and walked out. Party smiled and went back into the main room of the diner, coffee in hand. Alteration and Narcotic were awake and talking softly with Fairie.

"Morning, Gee!" Narcotic said brightly with Alteration waving beside her. Apparently he wasn't too much for words. "Do you think everyone else will be up soon?"

"Maybe." Party heard his name being called from the back of the diner. Looked like Ghoul was awake. In walking back towards his room, Party peeked into Ghoul's room again, Adrenaline was up and wincing whilst talking to Cyanide. He breezed past to walk in on his still butt naked lover waiting for him on his bed. "Back for more are we?" Party purred with a swagger as he stepped in the room.

"You're the one who left, Gee." Ghoul shuddered as Party sat down beside him and stroked his hair.

"Put your clothes on, the others are up and moving. Do ya want Revenge to hear that?" Ghoul stuck out his upper lip and shook his head. After giving the puppy eyes a shot, he then grabbed for his clothes.

"You're such a Killjoy."

"You've said that before." Party Poison stood up and walked to the door, Ghoul trailing behind him. "Let's go join the party out there." Gerard said, as he began to walk. Both men were abruptly stopped when Cyanide came out into the hallway, half carrying Adrenaline who looked like she was trying not to scream. "Look who's up. Think you'd be game there for a strategy meeting, Miss Leader Lady?" She looked up at Party and nodded.

"Always." Adrenaline said. "Where's Jet?"

"Main room. Shall we?" Party gestured to the end of the hallway and everyone continued on. Party paused at the door to Dr. D's area, peeking in and looking at Show Pony. "Hey! Pony! Get out here with the doc. Strategy meeting time."


	16. Chapter 16

The Killjoys: Kobra Kid

Kobra stood alongside the old BL/Ind vending machine smoking a cigarette. That strategy meeting, or better said, debate was a killer. Party was very upset about the sudden onslaught of Dracs and the way they shot Adrenaline, must have been too much like when Lyn-Z was shot; only the beam didn't hit her rib, it sliced straight through her abdomen. Mikey wiped away the sweat from his brow and a tear. Yeah, he was pretty much alone at the end, but that was still his sister-in-law and his niece who died, of course he wanted revenge too. Party, though it seemed, had finally snapped.

"So you all know we need to do SOMETHING after yesterday." Party said, "This has gone on long enough. BL/Ind needs to start paying up and being responsible for its actions. Everyone out here is trying to survive, but now it's time to pull it together and make THEM try to survive." Everyone looked skeptical, and shocked by Party's sudden enthusiasm towards attacking the hydra at its core.

"So, no attacking patrols, just breaking into the middle of Battery City the fucking CAPITOL of BL/Ind's whole operation and TRY to take them down?"

"Gee? Are you feeling okay?

"Dude, what the Hell? Have you lost your fucking mind?!?" Not one other Killjoy or Motorbaby looked too thrilled with the idea of attacking the very center of evil.

"One question," Adrenaline said, "Where would we attack first within Battery City? Where would the most Dracs be located to be taken down?"

The whole thing seemed crazy, but Adrenaline threw some logic into it. Where were there gonna be the most dracs? A) the city wall, where their quarters and stations were, and B ) the Jail. Many a Zone Runner met their end there. Who would be crazy and revolutionary enough to attack there and save hundreds if not thousands of Zone Runners (and maybe a few surviving Killjoys) from a bad ending? Why, this ragtag group and their new allies of course. Figures.

"Mikey! Where'd you go? Mikey?" Narcotic's voice rang out from the back of the diner, Kobra could hear her boots crunching on the desert dust.

"I'm over here, Aly." He called out. She came around the corner, sheepish grin on her face. "What's the matter?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Cyanide stood up, "shouldn't we do some recon before getting too far ahead of ourselves? Let's take shifts of watching the city, like we do around here. Get know when the change of guard is, when they are distracted the most; have Rebel Rhytm and News A-Go-Go in the city talking, and the group outside on watch can be radioing back. If we compile the data, we can get a good plan of attack." Everyone spoke words of agreement and Party nodded thoughtfully. "What do you say Jet, you've been pretty quiet."

"I like your idea, Cyanide, it's the most logical, but what if a Drac patrol finds you? What if they're onto us?" Jet had a good point.

Alteration stood up and cleared his throat, "What about having a little red herring? If they start to come near, play the role of a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ unit. If we do find that they're possibly onto us after Fairie's return to us, then we can let them think they still have the upper hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Sis, do you remember all the staging we learned?"

"Yeah, I think I see where this is going."

Kobra took a final drag from his cigarette. This was going to be a long and interesting mission. He wrapped his arm around Aly's waist, "I seriously hope things work out." She nodded, looking scared. He looked out towards the desert horizon. "If this doesn't work out, just know that all I say to you, I mean. You are mine. If we get out of this alive, I'll do things properly and make a life in the hopefully better world. Maybe for two?" He looked down at Narcotic. She was looking at him with surprise and a twinge of disbelief. "Like I said, I mean it." He smiled.

"Narcotic, your expertise might be of need, i'll let you know in a bit, but start prepping for the attack." Party Poison was in full planning and leader mode, and everyone could tell. "Alteration, you also prep, with Revenge maybe? We all need to be at the peak of our skills for this. Dr.D, we need to start banding with the other groups, think we can call in a few favors?" This mission was going into full throttle. "Why don't we set up a watch schedule....." On and on they went, setting up recon shifts, stations, and so many more mundane details.

Jet turned the corner, following the smell of cigarettes. "Yo, Mikes, grab your guitar. Gee wants to do a little de-stressing, you know what that means. Narcotic, you might wanna grab the other Motor Babies and pile in your car, we're headed to an old concert hall down on the Eastern edge of the zone." Kobra smiled and started to walk back into the diner with Jet Star. "Oh, have you ever heard of a band called My Chemical Romance?"


	17. Chapter 17

The Motor Babies

The doors were rusted shut, with a hole made in the back wall so big that someone could walk an elephant through. So this was the concert venue that was as worshiped by the zone runners as the Vatican by all catholics? After sneaking inside with the rest, the Killjoys offered a tour of the hallowed hall. There was definitely the obvious sign of many years of neglect and improper maintenance. The walls circling the main arena and stage area were covered with spray painted emblems of zone runners past with the famous quote of Dr. D above it. "Even if you're ghosted, out here in the desert, your shadow lives on without you." There were hundreds, if not a few thousand, along with exterminate posters for the former rebellion leaders, candles, old guitars and notes from loved ones that were left behind. Ghoul walked over to a group of emblems painted in gold.

"These are the ones I painted for my family." He said with a sad smile, his hand brushing them lightly, "the one with the flower, that's for my wife, Jamia. The "L" and flower is Lily, and the one with the cherries is for Lily's twin, Cherry. This last one, with the pacifier, that's for my little man, only a tyke when they were exterminated, that's for Miles." A tear streamed down his face. Party clapped a hand onto his back.

"The ones next to them in pink, they're for my wife and daughter." His voice cracked. "Lyn-Z has the one with the guitar, Bandit has the glasses and flashlight." Party cleared his throat and looked at Jet Star who was staring at a pair black emblems. "Jet, want to share, man?"

Jet brushed his hair back and took a deep breath, "My wife and our kid." He wiped away a tear and shrugged. "Christia is the one with the angel wings and halo, our kid is the one with the heart." He turned back to staring at the wall, and raised his hand to it. "God, do I miss them." The killjoys huddled together, in mutual pain and loss.

"Is it okay for us to add our loved ones to it?" Alteration asked. Party turned and nodded. "The bravest zone runners of Old Detroit," He said reverently. "Tumble Bug, Pontiac Rocker, Black Opp, Davarice, Chemical Diva, and Harley Demon" All the Motor Babies looked at each other, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Who are they?" Asked Jet. I gave him a sad smile as the others began painting symbols. I first began Tumble Bug's

"Tumble Bug was our little sister, a world class gymnast, and victim of extermination," I said. "Chemical Diva is Fairie's mother, an artist and our teacher." I saw her painting it carefully. "Davarice was Cyanide’s best friend and bandmate."

"Were you guys famous or anything?" Ghoul asked.

"Meh, we were only a garage band and had the following acknowledgement in high school. Davarice was an aspiring Dubstep and Ambient artist in the long run, though. He had a little following." Cyanide was painting Dav's emblem.

"So, what about the other four, are they who I think they are?" Jet looked kind of excited and way curious. I gave him a look of "Who?" which I guess he understood because he continued. "The leaders of Old Detroit's rebel cell, the Big 4?"

"That's right," Narcotic said, "Black Opp was my dad, and Harley Demon was Adrenaline's, Cyanide’s, and my uncle." She had made her dad's emblem of a steering wheel and a game controller, and we were both working on the Harley symbol in a skull's mouth. "Fix-It was Adrenaline and Cyanide's dad, he made sure all of the cars were well prepared, like Harley and Black aided in stocking weaponry and training us in shooting." I looked at the symbol i made for my dad, a steering wheel like his brother's but with a wrench and screwdriver crossed inside instead of a controller.

"Who's the child of Draco Motor then?" Party asked. Alteration finished helping Fairie and looked at Cyanide who sighed heavily.

"He was another uncle, like Harley Demon. He also helped with Alpha-95 and some of Delta-96." He began painting the two symbols on a clear spot on the wall, a dragon with a motorcycle in its mouth for Draco Motor. He looked at me and I picked up the story.

"His plan was for everyone to vacate to A-95 when Old Detroit collapsed, but as you see and hear, that didn't quite go according to plan." I put my hand to the wall and swallowed back tears. Cyanide had finished, and moved away from the wall.

" You always pushed for the better tomorrow," He said, "Well, this one's for you, man." Cyanide turned to Party, pulling an envelope and a lighter from his pocket. "This is all the information Draco and the others got on BL/Ind and the Dracs. The bastards tried to brainwash him, so to get information he played the part. Eventually the caught on though, killed him, his daughter, and his wife." Party looked like someone had slapped him silly. Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet looked like they were about to bow down and worship Cyanide. Cyanide looked at me.

"I miss them," I said. "Their shadows do live on, among and within us. I vow to the moon and stars that I will make BL/Ind pay for all they've done. I will avenge the deaths of those I love." Cyanide had lit a row of candles in front of the newly painted emblems and now wrapped his arm around my back. Alteration put his hand on my shoulder, and Fairie put one on Cyanide's shoulder. Narcotic squeezed my hand. "We are the Children of the Big 4, the Motor Babies. Tomorrow will be our day, BL/Ind will pay." We murmured it this time instead of screaming it. Our motto, our battle cry.

"You are a group like us. Who knew we'd meet the legacy of those who are the Detroit version of us. They have our respect, which is duly given." Jet smiled. Ghoul looked eager and warmly swept his arm towards the belly of the building.

"Shall we get to the stage?" And so we entered the arena. The killjoys took the stage while we sat front row in a ghost town of stadium seating. Party stood at the mic, while Ghoul and Jet flanked him with guitars, alongside a raised, drum covered platform awkwardly stood Kobra. Sitting at the drums was a familiar looking blonde man with piercings and a larger build. I wondered who he is. They began playing a song from Pre-Doom, "There might be something outside your window

But you just never know

There could be something right past the turnpike gates

But you'll just never know

If my velocity starts to make you sweat,

Then just don’t let go

And if their Heaven ain’t got a vacancy

Then we just, then we just, then we just

Then we just get up and go!....

I guess that's why Jet had asked, covering old My Chemical Romance songs, they did a really good job of it. They kinda looked like the band from a DVD that I had in Pre-Doom of one of their concerts. Then it hit me. Holy mother of God! THE KILLJOYS WERE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!! I was working to restore the world with the men I had idolized! I looked at Narcotic. She looked like she was in shock, just like the others, i guess they had fit the pieces together too. I slid next to Narcotic.

"How does it feel to know you've become smitten with the bass guitarist in the band of our high school years?" She punched me and looked like she, like I, was doing her best to not scream and totally fangirl. We cheered as the song ended. "Three cheers for MCR!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Motor Babies: Electric Alteration

I sat on the edge of a plateau, hidden by desert scruff. Party, Adrenaline, and Cyanide were keeping a watch on Battery City. "Mark, T-minus ten seconds until blast." Narcotic's voice came softly over the radio. Adrenaline looked at Cyanide, and they spoke back and forth, Party moving closer to the car. "nine...." They began to shift out of the car "Eight...." Party pulled away the broken crates, "Seven.... Six..." Cyanide leaned down to Adrenaline, "Five... Four...." They brought together that necklace pair they always wore, with Party looking on. "Three..." I hope this works "Two...." This better work. "ONE" The car burst into flames, the body of the car was left as a blackened mess with no doors or windows. Dracs began flooding out towards the explosion. I made the sign of the cross;a sister, a leader, a friend, all ghosted. "Let's move in." Here comes my part, "The dracs are out, get into level one of the prison, start freeing Zone Runners." I stood up. Rebel Rhythm stood at the foot of the prison roof, zipline in place. Strapped in I flew down into hell.

"Eric! Yo! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me. "Dude, we're watching Dracs, not telling them that we're out here by shaking the desert to pieces with snoring!" Was it a dream? Cyanide Rose looked pissed and amused, big surprise there. "You have a good dream, Pikachu? You kept counting down. I don't want to know what you were dreaming, but just don't publicize while you're asleep." Same old Cyanide.

"It's fine. Just, it seemed very real. That was kind of scary." I shrugged and so did he, "What is the newest data?" He rolled his eyes and handed me the binoculars. There was a draculoid standing at the front gate, smoking a joint. What was he doing? I refocused the binoculars, and noticed that it was just another of the correctional devices. One of the things BL/Ind had done for smokers, was put the correctional drugs into cigarettes, like what ended up killing my mother. Dad, on the other hand disappeared, which leads me to think he was either exterminated or locked up somewhere. I let my eyes wander around. What was on the wall? "Cyanide, take a look at the city wall." Shit.

"Is that an exterminate poster of you, wait my face is on one too, and the others, and the killjoys. Looks like we need to throw them off after all, we're now wanted (wo)men." I grabbed the radio from the dash.

"Come in Party Poison. Party, do you read?" His voice came in, grainy but powerful.

"What's up Alteration?"

"They're onto us. New exterminate posters with the faces of all of us." the line was silent for a while.

"Get back here. Time to regroup and work our way into step two." I rolled my shoulders and looked at Cyanide. He cranked the engine and shifted into reverse.

"Let's hope this works," He said.


	19. Chapter 19

The Killjoys

Party Poison paced back and forth along the rows of explosives. Phase one of mission prep had been completed; resulting in numerous creations courtesy of Narcotic Prism, full memorization by everyone of Draco Motor's notes on Dracs and BL/Ind, and a whole map of the Battery City Prison and Draculoid training center from Rebel Rhythm and News A Go Go, plenty of guns, ammo, and the like from D-96's stock, and a dozen well trained and prepared rebels. "We cannot stand much longer without the breaking point being reached." He said, while pondering a car bomb made of an old nine-volt battery, "The time is coming close. Will you be ready, Narcotic?" She smiled and nodded, goggles glinting in the sun.

"Party?" Narcotic asked, twisting some neon colored pair of wires together and taping them at the ends. Party looked at her. "Do you think we'll win?" Party stopped. Would they? "I mean," Narcotic continued, "there's only a few dozen of us and hundreds of them, we'd need a whole army. The plan may work to weaken the city, but how will we get to its hub and Korse?" Narcotic raised a good point. The other Zone Runner cells had been called out to, and half had responded, and they were all setting up to meet at the diner or the old station. "I hope this works. Any news from Rebel and News?" Party shook his head. They hadn't had a word since Rebel went to set up the rendezvous point in a southern tunnel under the city.

"We did hear some from the Crash Queens and Mad Gear's crews. We should be expecting them within the next day or so here or at the diner. Doc was still working with Grace to crack the jams on Missile Kids waves, last I knew." Party said, moving to the grenades. Narcotic was smiling big now. "I think you'll like them. A lot of catching up will definitely have to happen, I haven't seen the guys in forever. You'll love 'em. Just, keep your cool, ok Kiddo?" Party said looking at her. Narcotic rolled her eyes and nodded. Party was a cool guy, and usually a good leader, but he did have his diva moments. "So, can you explain this to me and how it works?" Party asked, holding up a green pyramid with nails in it.

"Yeah," Narcotic said, wrapping some electrical tape onto the end of a pipe. "It's for-"

"Hey Gee," Jet Star poked his head into the garage, "Mad Gear's team is here, according to the Doc’s latest transmission, we’re just waiting for Missile and Crash's crews and then we can head back to the diner."

"Alrighty. C'mon Narcotic. Time to meet a few of our friends from way back." Party said setting the mystery explosive down. "Good thing we're all rendezvousing at the old gas station, the trans am needed a bit of juice." Jet nodded, and the three walked out. As soon as Party was out in the sunlight, he was tackled into a big hug by a scrawny, tattooed man.

"Gerard motherfuckin' WAY!" He shouted, giving the greasy-haired redhead a noogie for good measure. "How long has it been, man? Sorry we're late, 'Trick wanted to stop by the mailbox real quick since the Stadium was out of our way." Party laughed and gave the man acknowledged as 'Trick a hug too.

"Missile Kid, Top Hat, meet Narcotic Prism. She's the sister of the Motor Babies' leader, they're gonna help us take down BLI." Top Hat gave a flourished bow and Missile gave her a hug.

"Fuckin' rad to meet our neighbors, finally. Given the circumstances, even better. Name's Pete, Pete Wentz. That's Patrick, and I'm sure by the look on your face you can guess his last name." Pete, Missile Kid, Wentz smiled big and stifled a laugh as Narcotic visibly tried to keep from having a fangirl attack.

"Hey, where are Andy and Joe, I mean Big Boom and Stringer?" Party asked Patrick.

"Back here!" A muffled voice called from the back of the newcomers' charger. Party looked and saw two hands waving from the back seat.

"Shit! I was so excited I forgot to let them out!" Pete said, bounding to the car and flipping up the seat. The two men awkwardly climbed out and stretched. Party went and gave them each a hug, and introducing them to Narcotic in turn.

"Pleased to meet you, miss Prism, or is it ok if I call you Aly Way?" Narcotic smiled as Stringer spoke, but turned bright red at the question, causing them all to hide a chuckle or two.

"How-how do you know?" Narcotic choked out.

"Nothing's a secret in the zones, especially when the killjoys are involved. They're celebrities out here in the zones. You know that. Top Hat said from where he was perched on the hood of the charger. Narcotic nodded and looked past the men, into the desert.

"True. Come on in while we wait for our other company." She offered, stepping halfway back into the shabby old shack.


	20. Chapter 20

Killjoys:

       

Killjoys:

They lounged around the inside of the killjoys' impromptu arsenal, as Narcotic Prism sat and worked and Missile Kid asked a thousand questions while Top Hat listened with intent interest, before grabbing some equipment, sitting down beside Narcotic, and making some explosives himself. Jet Star, Big Boom, and Stringer sat in a corner catching up, and Party leaned in the doorway, taking a few drags on a cigarette. 

The desert was vast and unchanging, with clouds lazily drifting up high on the horizon, with the sun bullying its way through. Party sat and contemplated the unchanging expanse. His thoughts flitting to a million and one topics in his head. Why was Korse so hot on their tails? What did the Motor Babies do to deserve the same treatment? What was the whole story? Would they actually win with their plan? What improvements could make this foolproof? There was still so much. Dr. D was listening intently to the waves, and Pony was gearing up to hit every black-swap he could for equipment and gear. Narcotic already had enough gun powder and C4 to destroy a dozen skyscrapers. Alteration's electronics, Kobra Kid had already mastered the glove Alteration gave him, made from an old calculator. He took joy in shocking Jet every now and then. Jet had been working with Fairie and Adrenaline, reaching out to their contacts, and the other Motor Babies were already headed to the Diner and should be there by the time Party and everyone got back.

A brilliant orange dot tearing down Route Guano's position on the horizon snapped Party out of his reverie. He could recognize that orange anywhere. It was Mad Gear's GTO. Party laughed as the rumbling monster came close to the gas station, tearing in doughnuts, kicking up the dust. A "WHooooOOOOOO!" Came from inside the car and Party laughed, that was Mad Gear for you.

"Hey Ray!" Jet's head popped up at Party's call, "Brendon and the gang are here, in all their wildness." Everyone came over to the door to see the stunts as they were coming to an end. Bright orange pulled up to the second to last pump and a pointy nosed guy hopped out of the passenger seat, and began the fueling process, while a messy haired man pretty much flew out of the driver's seat and into Missile Kid's arms.

"PPPPEeeeeeeeeeeetttteeeeeeeee!" He cried. "I've missed you! and Patrick! JOE, ANDY!!!!! You're all here! Ray! hey Gee!" Mad Gear bounced up and down.

"Hey there Brendon." Party said. "You forgot Narcotic Prism here." Mad Gear stopped. 

"Bam Bam, let Black Key and Line Walker out." Bam Bam did so, and they heard a muffled banging from the trunk. "Oh, I almost forgot, let Dropped One out." Bam Bam laughed and let the panicked man out of the trunk. "Okay, Hi Aly!" Mad Gear said brightly.

"You know my name too?" Narcotic said.

"Duh! You're with Kobra, so you've gained some Zone Fame." Mad Gear Smiled. "Anyways, I'm Brendon. That guy," He pointed at Bam Bam, "Is Spencer." Narcotic nodded. "the raggy haired dude is is Black Key, aka Ryan. and That guy," Brendon said, pointing at the one who must be Line Walker. "Is Jon."

"Why do you keep forgetting about me?" The one called Dropped One asked.

"Sorry, man. A little excited over here!" Mad Gear shook his head. "That guy is Dallon."

"Pleased to meet you, Narcotic." Dallon said.

"Is everyone here now?" Missile Kid asked. Party shook his head. Just waiting for the Crash Queens and then we'll head back. Party looked at the cars all parked, only one spot left to fill, ironically, since there was only one more group to show up. There was suddenly a green Suzuki tearing around the corner from the highway. Two men hopped off as the bike parked along the building. The driver took off his helmet. This was not who Party had expected to show up.


	21. Chapter 21

 

Killjoys:

"Holy shit." Party breathed. "James fuckin' Dewees! I thought your ass was ghosted a long time ago!" Dewees laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I just laid low after that brawl with a few dozen dracs and Brian, here." Party laughed and launched into him, hugging. "We heard the call to arms when we were out in zone one, hiding with Travis and the Kids from Yesterday. Bri, ya gonna say hi?" Brian waved.

"Dude, you've gotta believe how much Frank's gonna freak out when he sees you, right?" Dewees nodded and smiled. "Ok, so you've also got to meet the Motor Babies, they're a kickass cell out here." Aly smiled at that, she'd have to relay that statement to Adrenaline and Cyanide later.

"Already did, brother, they took me in at first and I hid at the place they called Delta-96, I met up with Brian there when they were giving him some help with a Drac problem, and took him there to get a few weapons." Party turned to Narcotic with a look of shock. "Oh, hey Aly. How's that sister of yours and her tail of a twin?" Narcotic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"You guys shelter other zone runners?" Party asked. " and help them?" Narcotic nodded. "Are you the group who took out the drac post that was a little close for comfort by the Diner when it was leaked that they were gonna try eradicating every building to find us?" Narcotic looked smaller, but nodded. "When were you gonna tell us that?"

"You never asked. We've done a lot, Dr. D or Show Pony calls us or the Skeleton Crew  in and we basically act like a black ops, cover-their-asses crew. We help every Zone Runner or rebel when they need it."

"You were the girl who saved Mikey." Party breathed. Narcotic looked thoughtful for a moment, as if recalling a distant memory, then nodded.

"Sorry for not telling you, Gee." She murmured and then turned to Dewees and Brian. "So, have you two come up with code names yet?" She asked. Dewees nodded.

"I'm Rocky Horror, and Bri has taken up Chemical Skeleton." Narcotic smiled.

"Rad. Have you guys heard anything from Cupcake Cartel?" Dewees looked sober again and shook his head. Narcotic's face fell. "I hope he's okay out there." Their discussion was broken short by the rumbling of a cherry red Corvette pulling up to the last pump, tailed by a jet black and yellow rally striped Galaxy 500.

"Looks like the Crash Queens are here." Party said, nodding to the Corvette. "And the Wild Ones?" Party said with a hit more of surprise.

"Some of the Kids from Yesterday are headed straight to the diner. You gave out a call to arms. We're here to help." Brian said with a hint of a smile. The Wild ones were out first, heading right for Party.

"Hey, man! What's happening?" the one with Prophet on his vest said, giving Party a bro-hug. Party smiled big and returned it, getting similar greetings from Mystic, Mourner, Deviant, and Destroyer. The gas station was crowded now, as all the men hugged and caught up, and Narcotic Prism was introduced. "My name's Andy," Prophet said. "Mystic is Jinxx, Mourner is Jake, Deviant is Ashley, and Destroyer is Christian"

"Just call me CC." Destroyer said warmly.

"I'll try to remember," Narcotic said, pinching her arm to prevent a fangirl attack, of course she would remember she was meeting fucking Panic! at the Disco, Fall out Boy, Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance, befriending them all, and fighting alongside them. How could she not know the name of every single man standing in front of her?!?!?! She was a freaking fangirl in the pre-doom era!

Narcotic's internal rant was interrupted by Party shaking her arm, getting her to snap out of her spacing.

"Narcotic! Hellooooooo? Are you in there?" Narcotic flipped Party off and noticed he had a new pair standing around him. Great, nice first impression. "Love you too. Are you gonna meet the Crash Queens or not?" Party asked, and the men behind her waved, the first of them, probably the leader, stepped forward with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Haley, aka Crimson Curse." She said, "and this is Jeremy" She said, gesturing to the man beside her.

"Or Battery Diamond, if you prefer." He said.

"Gee, our guys, Taylor and Josh, I mean Transmission Purified and Exterminator Hydrogen are headed with the Ford to your Diner with all our weapons. We brought all the toys." Haley said with a grin. Party smiled.

"Okay, Jet, radio the doc and ask if we are expecting anyone else to arrive to the party." Jet star nodded and headed out to the trans am. A few minutes later Jet returned.

"Nobody else is due here, but there's a few new groups who have chimed in to meet up at the diner."

"Okay, grab the tarps, Jet. It's gonna be a trick hiding all the bright cars. Looks like we'll have to camouflage them." Party mused.

"We'll get them, just tell us where." Missile Kid said. Party pointed to the decrepit counter and murmured a thanks.

"Let's roll out!" Party called with a smile, and the motor parade back to the diner began.


	22. Chapter 22

The Killjoys

The caravan tore down Route Guano without any hiccups. Jet Star noted this and was typing avidly on his sensors to see if any Drac cells were on their tails. Radioing back and forth, the 6 vehicles swept past desert scrub and vegetation. Past the Zone 4 sign and Party pulled off the Route to go the back way, with the Wild Ones taking up the rear with a tarp on their bumper to erase the tracks of the caravan.

Eventually the Diner came into sight and Party Poison breathed a sigh of relief as the figures of the other Motor Babies, Killjoys, and Crash Queens moved about the area around the diner. A Blue VW Minibus sat alongside the diner where the old BL/Ind vending machine was and a girl in a wheelchair and Revenge were moving crates of tech into it's back from the Garage. Electric Revenge stopped when she saw the glint of the Trans AM and all the other cars rumbling up to the diner and behind it. The Zone Runners pulled out tarps over the cars after unloading blinds that would be perfectly blended into the desert along the camouflaged cars.

"Party!" Revenge cried excitedly. "I missed you guys! Jet! Hi! I have a present for you! Red Ninja helped me!" The young girl babbled on and on as Party Poison smiled and everyone said their 'hello's.

"Look who decided to bring the pow-wow home!" Adrenaline smirked from on top of an old oil drum. "Welcome back." In turn the motor babies were introduced to the zone runners in turn and the look on Adrenaline's face showed just how shocked the rebel had become in realizing that some of the upper level people existing without knowing her existence were now her comrades and fellow fighters against BL/Ind. "Can you believe this?" She asked Cyanide with incredulity. He shook his head and smiled.

"Times change, and so do the situations." He remarked. "This just might be doable, won't it?" Cyanide asked with a pondering tone, angling his chin up so to have an astute expression while continually looking at Adrenaline.

"Lets hope." She replied. Still a hand ghosting her bound wound, near healed, but now just out of habit.

Party walked over to the pair after hearing snippets of their conversation from far away. With a smile he leaned against the wall and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"You two ready for the plan?" The killjoy asked, savoring his first drag whilst waiting for a reply. Adrenaline nodded and Cyanide just looked at her, he had been by her side almost constantly since the day they had found Fairie Rebel. Nobody could blame him, though. "We'll all settle in tonight, there's still a few more people who are due to arrive before sundown." The pair nodded and smile. "Tomorrow," Party continued, "We'll go out to the old ridge, in probably that truck and maybe something else with bigger seating. We need to also have a strategy meeting, a restock, should probably hit the next swap in tent city..." Party went on and on while Adrenaline and Cyanide just smiled and nodded. They were luckily saved the by the buzzing of a few Suzuki bikes, each painted in a neon color, and a bright purple Barracuda pulled in behind it. The three brightly clad bikers whooped and ran for the others with an excitement while four others climbed out of the car and began to hide it and build up their temporary quarters too. "Welcome, Kids from Yesterday!" Party cried happily. The Kids from Yesterday let out a whoop and dog piled Party, all save one girl with green streaked hair and a book strapped to her belt.

"You must be the Motor Babies," The girl said to Adrenaline and Cyanide. The pair nodded. "I'm Transmission Hydrogen, Leader of the Kids from Yesterday." The three smiled and then Adrenaline got a look of pondering.

"I had a good friend by that name, left our coup after helping- ANNA!" Adrenaline cried out excitedly. Transmission laughed and nodded, receiving a hug from all the Motor Babies, as they had joined around to meet the newcomers. "Okay, who's your crew, girly?" Adrenaline asked.

"Well, I think you'll be quite surprised, actually." Transmission said. "Guys, front and center!" the six bright Kids all lined up behind Transmission in a drilled speed. "First," she said while gesturing to a girl in a neon pink vest, "Is Terminator Ruby, then there's Molten Melody" Transmission said nodding to the purple and orange clad girl next in line. "Laser Launched and Rocket Skeleton" She rattled off while pointing to two identically dressed guys, "Tangled Electricity and-" Adrenaline screamed and ran to the last in line. "Cupcake Cartel" Transmission finished with laughter.

"Randy! Wait, that's Craig, Christian, Jason, Laura, and Erin!" Adrenaline looked happily. So many had survived.

"They all tumbled in a different times. You know we run closest to Battery City, so we're always helping new Runners. No exceptions." Transmission smiled.

"We'll totally kick ass!" Adrenaline smiled, and everyone, including Party Poison nodded in agreement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everything slowing. Need to build up a bit. Here comes some tension and some action, the climax is on the horizon!

 

The Motorbabies

Adrenaline Rose and Cyanide Rose sat in the warm desert air, breeze stirring some dust at their feet as the sat out on a rock, a more private distance from the Diner. The invasion plan was just a few days from being put into action, so Party had eased up a bit, as if realizing that they all might die, so they may as well enjoy the time they had left. Adrenaline sighed contentedly as she leaned back into the rock where her twin was sitting, resting her head on his lap as she smiled up into the sunshine.

"Thank God and the millions of stars above for a day off." She sighed contentedly, turning her head and opening her eyes to look into the teal tones that looked back into her mossy green.

"Not the first if you count that time we left Eric in charge." Cyanide chuckled and Adrenaline rolled her eyes before shaking her head 'no.' Electric Alteration being such a quiet guy didn't really work out for playing nanny with some of the most constantly energetic Zone Runners in the desert. The pair had come back to Fairie Rebel and Red Ninja just returning from a very careless trip to D-96. Adrenaline swore that nobody was to ever go back without authorization and then thoroughly gave everyone another earful about it. 

"Okay, so if you don't count that, I guess this is the first, meaning the first time we've had _peace and quiet_ in a long time." Cyanide smiled at Adrenaline with that smile that always made everything happier and brighter than ever before in her world and she smiled back with bemusement. This was one of those days she was thankful for her twin, the man she had been fighting alongside for so long, kicked his ass after getting into a drunken fight at the edge of  Zone 9, bandaged up and played nursemaid to, along with having reciprocated care from as he always was her right hand and wingman, knowing her better than herself. Cyanide was an awesome brother, even when he had been the defensive dick to all her boyfriends, and the annoying pain in the ass who hogged the bathroom just when she needed it when they were growing up. This was something she missed, that sibling bond feeling, something she totally treasured since they both had to grow up fast and put familial bonds behind working to stay alive and hidden, and onto the farthest back burner for the longest time. This was true bliss.

"Thank you for being an awesome brother, Noogie." She said. Cyanide smiled.

"And thank you for not being a bitchy sister, Scat." He said. Adrenaline scoffed and he smiled more, little creases feathering out his cheekily glinting eyes. They lapsed into companionable silence, just enjoying the peace, though something was missing.

                       “I miss mom and dad, and Megan.” Adrenaline almost whispered, sadness blooming in hers and Cyanide’s eyes. 

                       “I miss them too, Em, but they’re looking down on us. We still have each other, and the rest of our team. Family don’t end in blood, now does it?” Cyanide said.

                        “You’re right. We’ll always be family, and have everyone." She said, looking up at him. "Even if I'm dusted, or you, or any of us.." A pained look crossed Cyanide's face, and his smile faded away.

"Em, can we not talk about this right now?" Cyanide asked, as though the very mentioning of something like that may cause it to happen at a moment's notice, not like it couldn't happen already.

"I’m sorry, it’s just something that’s been on my mind, as of late. You know it’s getting close to the anniversary; not to mention, we are going up against the core of BL/Ind." Adrenaline looked at Cyanide earnestly as he held his hand to his cheek, which was his nervous tick. "Remember, as soon as the all clear goes out, we're on the front line in this." Cyanide began to get up, to pace since that could calm him a little, fidgeting always did.

"You are not leaving me. Or dying. Hell, I'd rather you stay behind so as to NOT get killed. Remember after our race not a month ago? You could have gotten hurt worse! You could have died then!" Cyanide spoke, his voice raising and his eyes beginning to shine with emotion. 

"I can't help what the Big Guy has in store for any of us." Adrenaline said. "And we've come this far for revenge. I am not backing down and cowering this late in the game." Adrenaline stood and crossed her arms, glaring at him. She was not going to budge on fighting for both their lost companions, their friends, their family.

"I will not watch you get yourself killed over people who are already dead, Emma." Cyanide yelled, pacing faster as he got more upset.

"So you don't want me to live up to my promise to not only our sister who never got to live her dream, but to _our father_ who saved our asses and sacrificed _his_ life to get us out and to safety, _Aiden_? You are a total ass." Adrenaline stepped closer to him, voice lowering as she tried to hide its cracking, willing the tears in her eyes to not fall in front of Cyanide.

"Have it your way, and just remember that even on your dying breath, I warned you." He said angrily, with remorse seeping around the edges.

"I survived so far, and have been hit more times than I can count, I will be fine. I thought I could prove that to you and that you would support me in that effort. I was wrong." Adrenaline wiped her wet eyes as Cyanide turned his back again, making another lap in his fervent pacing. A voice far off called out, and a figure darted out of the diner and towards them. So much for peace.

"I promised dad I’d protect you," Cyanide said, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt. "and you’re all I’ve got left, but if this is how you see fit to completely ignore that, go right ahead." He said, the last words coming out with a slight choking. "But just realize the impact of your choices." He whispered with anger tinging the words.

"I- I need to go." Adrenaline stumbled over her words. "To-to clear my head. I’m going to the mailbox" She gasped, the first rebel tear making its march down her reddening face as she moved towards the diner, towards the car.

"Scat." Cyanide said, moving to her, pulling her into his arms, her face now streaked with tears.

"Please, just let me go, I need to be alone." She whispered, pressing her lips gently to his forehead, and he let her go, a tear finally breaching the edge of his eye and rolling down a dusty cheek.

"Don't leave me." He choked out as she slipped out of reach.

"I won't." She said, walking with her eyes locked on his, back to the car before climbing in and pulling away. Cyanide's resolve broke then, as he fell to the ground at the base of the rock they both had been sitting at. Seven years, seven to break that wall he put in place after everything had happened, and now it had burst. _So similar to the one from Pink Floyd_. He thought, but not enough to even bring a grin to the corner of his mouth. His sister, his twin, his partner in mischief, was gone and he didn't know if she'd come back.

Long after Cyanide gave up on his tears, he sat in solitude, now on the rock. Eyes on the horizon, scanning for Adrenaline, all while his mind flitted around. His family, Doomsday, that first night in Alpha 95 between him and Adrenaline when she had shared all her fears with him about being on the run, and so much more. They had been together since the first day they existed, and he was scared of that coming to and end at the hands of some unnatural or evil force. He sat like that until dusk, when Alteration came out to see why neither had returned. One look told Alteration all he needed to know and he sat down with a sigh and began his vigil too.

As the first stars began to appear, a familiar throaty rumble resounded across the desert, and Cyanide perked up, out of his reverie, eyes locked on the car advancing towards them. As it neared the diner the pair ran towards it, meeting it and its driver as the engine was cut. A cut up and bruised Adrenaline stepped out and made a few weary steps into Cyanide's weary and waiting arms. With a smile at him, she fainted.

"God damn it!" He yelled, knowing he should have never let her go on her own. Scooping her up, all the way into his arms he ran for the entrance of the diner. Kicking the door open wide, he looked around "Someone! Anyone! Help her!" Cyanide shouted, fearing his worst nightmares and silently praying for the only tie to his family he had left.


	24. Chapter 24

 

The Motorbabies: Cyanide Demon

Dewees rushed forward and tried taking Adrenaline away, but I held her closer to me, I was not letting her go. Not this time. Every time I did, she got hurt, and I'm not failing again.

"Bro, let me see her." He said, holding out his arms, eyes sincere.

"Bring her to the counter, lay her there and let me have a look." Jet Star said from the corner. Dewees nodded in agreement. I stepped cautiously, making sure to not jostle her, laying her down gently. She looked like when she fell into one of those deep sleeps, so peaceful and innocent, just like her old self.  Jet gently moved her limbs, checking for broken bones, examining the cuts. "Get the first aid kit, this one's deep, it's gonna need a few stitches." He said, pointing to a gash on her upper arm. I reached under the counter, fingers brushing the cold metal, mechanically handing it to Jet, never taking my eyes off of her. How much blood had she lost? What happened? Why did this happen? There were so many unanswered questions. Dewees and Jet patched her up quickly, Jet taking a moment to check her last injury and make sure it wasn't agitated.

"Cyanide, how are you holding up?" Party asked from the doorway, his mouth a grim line. I shrugged and turned back to Adrenaline.

"She's all set until she wakes up. I'll get the smelling salts." Jet said from his spot by her shoulder.

"Take her to my room." Party Poison said. "It might be a while and she'll need rest before we find out what the hell is going on." With that he went out the back door. I lifted her gently, her head rolling into my chest. I walked, humming a song we both loved, the lyrics burning through my mind. " _Who gives a damn if we lose the war? Let the walls come down, let the engines roar We can leave this world, leave it all behind We can steal this car if your folks don't mind We can live forever if you've got the time.._ " Party's room was dark with the rusted old shades pulled down, and his bedroll neatly aligned, something that seemed out of character for him, maybe in a way putting himself in order... I laid Adrenaline down, pulling off her holster and covering her with my jacket. Maybe I ought to let her rest, but what if she never wakes up? I'd follow her, whether she wanted me to or not, then we could both see mom, dad, and our sister. The floor outside the room creaked and someone cleared their throat. I looked up, and Aly stood shyly in the doorway, Kobra behind her.

"Here's the salts," Kobra said, holding out a vial. "Party wants her up, and Jet says keeping her unconscious may not be a good idea after all." I took them and mumbled a thanks. Narcotic looked around me at Adrenaline.

"Go ahead and use them Cya. But don't hurt her." She said, giving me a look that said this was my fault. Which it was. I walked slowly, hands shaking as I uncapped the foul smelling shit. I knelt down and held it a few inches from her face. She turned away her head, scrunching her nose.

"Nnngh" was all she said before opening her eyes. She looked at me, almost like trying to piece together the situation before blushing and looking away. "I'm sorry, Noogie." Was all she said, a tear gliding across her cheek. I smiled, she was still her. She was alive.

"Shhh. Forget the fight. You're right, even if you were being an Idjit." I said, my hand covering her shoulder. She smiled at my reference to her favorite show, and shifted, wincing at the pain.

"Help me up?" She shyly asked. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, helping her stand. She blushed and I leaned down to her face, kissing her forehead softly, not caring if Narcotic and Kobra were still there. She smiled and leaned a little on my arm and I took this as her silent cue and scooped her all the way up into my arms, like dad used to when she used to clumsily sprain her ankles when we were kids. She blushed and held onto me, grimacing, or at least trying to to hide a nostalgic smile. "Party needs to know what happened." She said suddenly and somberly. "Everyone does. There's no more time." I nodded and started out the door, Narcotic and Kobra long gone.

"Dewees!" I called out, knowing he'd be toying with some electrical shit with Alteration. He came around the corner to the hall, asking what went wrong now. I flipped him off as best as I could. "Get everyone together. Team meeting."


	25. Chapter 25

The Killjoys

The diner was stuffy as each and every zone runner squished themselves into a booth, seat, or just sat on the floor. Party scanned the crowd from his perch on the fading red counter, Adrenaline and Cyanide sitting beside him. Each face had twinges of concern, and when eyes drifted towards the battered and bruised body of Adrenaline, pained grimaces played at each person's mouth.

"As you all know," Party began in a very business-like manner. "We've been preparing for the day BL/Ind goes down for a good chunk of time now, but there just might be a hitch in our plans, or an advancement. Adrenaline Rose, you have the floor." Party let out a silent sigh and looked to the tattered leader.

"Well, you can tell there's shit going down." Adrenaline said sheepishly, grinning as a murmuring chuckle rumbled through the crowd. "When going off for some time to think, I ran into an old ass-pain. Korse." Each face in the room froze at the name, the reality of how close to death just that name puts a Zone Runner or Rebel.

"What did he do?" Narcotic Prism asked from Kobra Kid's lap, a pained look etched onto her face. Adrenaline swallowed and continued shakily.

"He and his Dracs found me sitting on the hood of the car, I knew someone was there, and as I raised my blaster, one of them struck me across the back of my head. I blacked out for enough time to be dragged away from the mustang and propped up against the mailbox like a doll." Adrenaline swallowed and looked at Cyanide before continuing again. "One Drac -Korse had a message: 'We know you're all out there, and no matter what you do, you'll never you win, and for leaders like you, there is no mercy.' I asked what he meant, wishing all the while I could punch that bastard's lights out, and he just smiled and squeezed tighter on my throat. 'That Party Poison is a special thorn in my side, and he'll be the last to die, after being forced to watch all the rest of you go, painfully, tortuously. As for your Cyanide, we have special plans for him and all your motorbabies. Maybe my best man can show Cyanide what he misses when caught up in the disastrous world of color.' A drac leaned in closer and laid his hands on me, hissing in the most vile way. 'See how he likes seeing that pain and loss, and then i'll make him burn' Korse was laughing then and still choking me, I began seeing spots. When he began talking again about how he planned to hurt everyone else, torturing them, letting the Dracs after us in their sadistic and evil ways, I took my chance as the bastard continued tickling his own ego." Adrenaline paused and Alteration spoke up anxiously from his perch next to Vintage Melody.

"Go on! What did you do? What happened next." His hands sparked as he reflexively reached for his blaster. Adrenaline gave him a look that said 'cool it.' and Vintage pulled his arm away.

"I don’t want to talk about that; but when I had the chance I swung my leg back and kicked the Drac holding me against the mailbox. He went down and I slumped as if collapsed, stealing the downed Drac's blaster. Korse then looked down and before he could shoot me, i shot his gun out of his hand. He jumped back, and began retreating to his car and the other Dracs came forward. With a few shots they were down, though I probably got a few in return. I got Korse in the leg and when i got onto the hood of the Mustang i shot out the radio in Korse's car, and the tires, so he couldn't follow, but he saw the direction I went. I circled far out and came back, and the rest is history." She paused again, licking her lips and clearing her throat. Cyanide rubbed her good arm. "We have no more time. They're getting ready too, and if we wait too long, the odds will never be in our favor. Party, can we fight at dawn, day after tomorrow?" Party Poison looked at the shaking leader, looking like a small girl in front of him after her traumatic experience.

"You heard her. Be ready at 0500, Friday! Move out!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action yet, more history and some awkward but cute stuff at the end. sorry, Just had to write this, it was in my head. Hope you guys love it. xo~NightWalker83

The Killjoys: Kobra Kid

Day after tomorrow we fight..... damn. I swung outside for another smoke, Aly following me out and sitting on the oil drum next to me. This was all still happening way too fast, and nothing can stop Gerard when he's on a mission. It's like taking crack from an addict - wait, bad analogy- food from a dog.... that's better. I took a drag and looked at Aly. She looked somewhat like Adrenaline, if what to two said was right, I wonder what Tumble Bug would have looked like, she must have been as pretty as Aly, and a good fighter like Adrenaline.

I wonder what the Big 4 were like, they're legend out here, everyone knows how they went down. Fix It and Harley Demon had a final vehicle to prep, a 1978 Chevelle that Draco Motor had specially chosen for Cyanide, as a gift and almost like passing the baton as the Motor Babies left. Drac had found their outbuilding and had doused the car in an untraceable, and unnoticeable to the untrained person, flame accelerator. As Draco Motor and Black Opp walked into the prep area, Fix It and Harley Demon were preparing to weld in a last piece of sheet metal before the car was finished. The spark from the torch ignited the car, and that reached the fuel tank, creating the explosion that killed all four men before they had a chance to send the Motor Babies out. I wonder what happened after. I'm almost scared to ask.

"Mikey, what are you thinking about so hard?" Narcotic asks, I snap out of my reverie. Do I tell her I was just thinking about her father and uncles' deaths? Oh jeez.

"Oh, just some things passed to us out here from Old Detroit before you guys came out here. Things about the Big 4." Aly's face darkened a little and she pulled her knees into her chest.

"I miss him sometimes," She said in a small voice. "My dad, I mean. He was an awesome man. I miss all of them. Did you know Draco Motor had a daughter? They killed her off first, she was an artist, poisoned her so she couldn’t fight. Her dad only wanted revenge for that, and he did his best to ensure we got it when we were prepping to head out here, same with Uncle John, Uncle Brian, and dad, I miss them all so much." Wow. Aw hell, I'm gonna ask.

"They all are legend out here, and we know- it was told to us- gah. Through the different cells across the map, word spread when they fell. Their end, like their lives are legend out here. Us killjoys want to model ourselves after them." God I still cannot talk for shit.

"What was the story you heard?" Aly asked, a grin still on her face from hearing her dad was a role model even out here. "We've heard a few adaptations to the truth." Wow, what kind of convolutions could have been made, that's plain disrespect.

"We were told they were killed by an explosion in the Chevelle. That Drac had doused the car in accelerator and when the last welding started, up went the car and that killed all 4." Aly smiled sadly and nodded, looking like she was collecting her thoughts.

"The explosion part is true, but you're missing some things." She said, her voice still small. "Drac had been hunting for the spot for a long time, and tried many ways to get the information, but they eventually managed to find it, like any location, by heat signatures in a jet, once they had a hand deep into the military gear from before Doomsday. Selfridge should have been shut down, but Drac weaseled into there. Oh, that's an old air force base from around where we lived, huge place, actually. Anyways, once they found the shed, they tripped the security to make it look like no one had been there and they doused the car. From there the story picks up as you've heard. We tested the remains and that's how the accelerator was found, and Alteration found the Trojan Horse in our security system that was trying to decrypt all other hideout locations and jump their security too." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Cyanide found the letter with all the information on BL/Ind in his car the following night, he was a mess and in a bad way for a long time after that, all of us were. He and Adrenaline had already lost their sister and mother, weeks later Alteration's mother and his sister’s family were killed, as well as my mom. Adrenaline focused her energies after that on getting us to Alpha 95. She found and brought the other motor babies, and still will search the airwaves for more, but most of them have been ghosted by now. Emmy used to be a fun girl and wore her heart on her sleeve a lot, but after her family died, she became a different person. Cyanide grew closer to her  then, they used to have that twin mentality, but they kinda hated each other too. They put aside the differences though, they began getting along like when we were little again, being the other’s right hand. He wrote her a whole story about their adventure, like an epic, on little scraps of paper, and she titled it "Where is the Hope". She keeps it in a binder in her bag, to read from time to time." Aly grew silent then.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Aly." That's all I could say. That was some heavy shit, especially for a bunch of 16 year old kids to face. We were a bit older, and still feeling pretty immortal when that went down. I swear I'll make the better life for her. I'll make sure we make it and she'll be okay. "Ya know what, let's go find Adrenaline and Cyanide, We ALL need to make a visit to Dr. Death- Defying. He has a job to do for us." Aly cocked her head. "We are going to live tonight like it is the end of the world, because no matter what happens tomorrow, you're mine, and those two need to realize that relaxing is okay'. We all need to make a run to somewhere we can party a bit, as soon as possible. Go get Adrenaline. I'll grab Cyanide, we'll meet you in Dr.D's space in half an hour." Aly lit up with that and after kissing my cheek ran off. I made my way to the mustang where i knew Cyanide would be sharpening his knives. When I got within 6 feet or so I heard

"What do you want Kobra?" Cyanide was still in a shit mood, even with Adrenaline up and moving like nothing had happened. He really was her right hand and guard dog - in a gruff and kinda shell-shocked way.

"Easy dude." I said. "What I want is for BL/Ind to go the fuck away and the world fucking peace we had before doomsday, but apparently that is not quite attainable right now." Cyanide chuckled and put the knife he had been sharpening back into his vest. I stepped a little closer to have a more private conversation. "I was more in a suggestive mood anyways, not really wanting right now." I said when in better earshot. Cyanide looked up.

"I'm not blowing you or anyone." He said.

"Not asking you to. Ghoul would be the first to ask that, and generally I think he goes for Party Poison for that." I said. Jeez he can be blunt. "Aly and I are going to see Dr.D."

"And? Why does this concern me?" What is this guy's problem. Suck it up Mikey.

"Aly and I are going to grab a crate of booze, some firewood, and go out to some place to live it up like we just might die in under 48 hours. I was wondering if you and Adrenaline, maybe Alteration and Vintage were in too. Aly seems to really like the idea." Cyanide stopped running a very painful looking knife across the leather strip in his lap and had a look of ponderance on his face.

"Stole my idea of going out with a bang tonight... was gonna try to get out to D-96 for the stock we had out there, maybe she can remember the pin. Dad and the others set a specific security code that only she knows… wish I could find it out..."

"I might still have a Ouija board." Cyanide jumped back.

"Hell. NO." He said. "I might as well just ask. God knows what happens tomorrow, I just want not end it on a totally bad note." Cyanide looked all spacey-distant. I cleared my throat.

"I just said, 'hey, let's do this and live life like we're dying' and she wholeheartedly agreed." I smiled and Cyanide shrugged. "Aly is taking her to Dr.D in about half an hour, so we might wanna beat them there?" Cyanide shrugged and got up, with a new look on his face, I'm gonna call it a cross between excited and scared as hell.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked in to Show Pony reaching for yet another record and Dr. D reading another Drac report from News on the inter-web. I cleared my throat and Pony looked over, nodded, and went back to his record swapping.

"Doc, have you got a minute?" I asked. Dr. D looked up and smiled.

"Pony, see if Red Ninja got that second turntable running again, would ya?" Pony nodded before exiting the room with a mocking grin on his face. When Pony's steps had faded down the hallway the doctor turned all the way around to us. "What can I do for you boys, we have a lot to do in a small amount of time, you know."

"We know, Sir." I said, thinking carefully on how I'm gonna word this. "It's because of that that we came to you. I don't wanna die without a final night of just living, ya know?" I swallowed and the doc nodded. "Cyanide was thinking the same with Adrenaline, and maybe a few others. The girls are due to come in here within the next ten, fifteen minutes, so we were wondering, could you keep Party off of our asses for tonight so we can- uh, party?" God that sounded awkward. Dr. D just sat and smiled, a look of faded nostalgia crossed his features.

"Mikey Way is still that same kid that made me smile. My killjoy, it'll be a pleasure, and you, Cyanide, your father would be proud. I shared a few transmissions with the 4 in the beginning, and I'm sure their shadows are smiling from beyond." Dr. D said. "I'll happily help you dust babies. We need more positivity, especially amongst alliances, and this is the perfect way, especially with the end so possibly near. The greeks, they had their shiny moments before battle too, just in case they were ghosted." Cyanide took a deep breath and nodded, hints of a grin at the corners of his mouth. The sound of the girls' voices in the hallway started to get louder. Sounded like Aly found Adrenaline, but wasn't spoiling the surprise. Cyanide had that odd look again and I smacked his shoulder and gave a nod.

"Hey guys!" Narcotic said brightly. Adrenaline waved and smiled at Dr. D. Cyanide had a small grin going on and he turned to Adrenaline.

"Um.... I've got a quick question." Cyanide said to her, and she cocked her head. "Do you still have the pin for D-96’s bar? Wanna party like it’s 1999 with these two and a few others?”  Adrenaline looked at him without expression or words for a moment. Cyanide balked and the air became heavy.

          “Idiot. Dad practically had the pin written in the sky.” Her face broke into a grin along with Narcotic’s.”

          “Sorry, what?” They broke out to laughter. Dr. D had his head cocked in confusion and I looked between the two girls.

         “It’s always been the same as all other passcodes. His high school graduation year.” Everyone laughed then. Cyanide was beet red from embarrassment. His face became unreadable before Dr.D cleared his throat.

         “I’ll help you motor babies out. Have fun and radio your return eta before war time and with enough time to fight off any and all hangovers.” He said. “Or Party and I will both ghost your asses.” We nodded. “Oh, and take Show Pony with you. He needs a good time and to loosen up a little.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Motor Babies: Cyanide Demon  

5 am came early the next day, not helped by the adventure after we finished with Dr. D. Shit, never mixing liquors again. I still can't believe the hangover that hit yesterday. that was it. Kobra, Narcotic, Adrenaline and I all drove out to D-96 to pick up Jezabel, Adrenaline's and my massive and ratted out pickup, and the stock of alcohol stashed away in the back of the warehouse. Of course I had a personal stash hidden in the back of the warehouse in our "rooms" in a false bottom drawer for the occasion. While Narcotic and Adrenaline pointed things out to Kobra, I was able to sneak away to get it.

"Alteration can take the mustang then, with Vintage and Melody." I heard her say, they were up towards our nearly empty arsenal, which had been moved to the diner. "I'll man Jezabel with Cyanide, so we're still grouped as planned, but you guys can team up in the AM versus being in broad daylight with that bike." Kobra was nodding and I drifted away from their conversation, loading the crate containing some celebratory surprise and some extra blankets and bedrolls into the bed of the truck.

"Let’s get this party started!" Narcotic called, and I heard the scuffle of feet walking out the door. I wonder when Kobra found the ravine we had spent that night in, and how their night went, those two were definitely up to something.  Anyways, I closed up the tailgate and cap since I knew Adrenaline would be on her way over to me.

"I'll drive," I said when she was within earshot, and held my hand out for the keys. She smiled and handed them over.

"Whatever, Noogie." She groaned, tossing the keys and made for hopping in. I couldn't help myself after that, I caught her in a headlock and gave her a good noogie. After a moment she jabbed my ribs. “I said Uncle, dammit!”

                       We moved carefully out into the desert, the TransAM ahead of us and the Van behind us. The bottles clinked in the bed as we crossed over the bumps. The acrid smell of desert air tore into our noses, and made us all smile. Dr. D’s transmission became upbeat and party worthy as we met our destination after what felt like no time at all. Anticipation at fun was eating at all of us it seemed.

             “Who’s thirsty?” I called, dragging out the crates as Kobra lit some of the crate lids. A few hands reached out and I passed dusty beer bottles to Alteration and Vintage, Deviant and Prophet, Jet, Pony, and a few others who had chosen to join in. Finally Adrenaline lounged back along the tailgate next to me, taking a swig from her bottle pensively.

"I like us getting along, Aiden. It’s more fun than hating your guts and wishing I had been born on my own." She said, something felt mutually. "Why did we even hate each other anyways? I know must have been petty, most times that shit at the root is." She said, smiling and looking at me, the bottle in her hand shined in the evening sun. 

"I honestly don’t remember, but I’m glad to have a good relationship with you too.” It’s better than wondering why God decided to force yourself into existence with a demon incarnate.” Adrenaline laughed and punched my shoulder. 

                     “Thanks for being a good brother, Noogie.” I nodded and took a long pull from my own drink.

                    “Hey, Adrenaline, can I talk to you for a minute?” Pony called, walking up to us. She looked at me and I shrugged. 

                    “I’m not here, man, just enjoying the drink in my hand and the sun on my back. Talk to my sister.” Pony had a look of apprehension and then turned to face Adrenaline.

                      “Do you remember working the different shows in Jones’ audio program in high school? All the different times we spent together? All the good memories?” She nodded, her eyes looking past him, as if into those past times. “I was wondering if you still felt the same of me or maybe had changed your mind.” He said.

                        “Pony, look I- we were best friends back there. I’m sorry I was so blunt in shooting down your advances, but I wasn’t ready for a boyfriend and you were my best friend, that could have ruined our friendship.

                    “Well, we still grew apart. We’re both different than back then. We’ve grown up, and if this is my last night to let go and do something stupid I have an important question for you.” He said, his face held the look I vaguely remembered, my mind almost surprised though to see he had removed his helmet for the time being, a long scar scrawled along his right cheek. Adrenaline tensed up and I very minutely shifted so I could defend her if need be.

                    “Pony, we-”

                    “Em, just be my Detonator, for once, don’t just see me as your dorky best friend and write off anything we did together as friends doing shit for class. I fucking loved you, still do.” She was white knuckling the bottle. Pony was tensed with the intensity of his pleas. “Please.”

                    “I wasn’t ready then, Pony, I was young and dumb, and I still am, and have a ton of responsibilities now. You need to be my friend again. If we get this mission done successfully, then we’ll talk, but for tonight, let’s just get smashed and live life, huh? No drama or chick flick moments?” She said, her voice somewhat wavering in stress. Pony sighed and nodded, a little downcast.

                   “I’ll hold you to it, you’ll be my Detonator, if not tonight, then someday.” He said, mostly to himself, but still so we’d hear as he grabbed another bottle and stalked off.

                   The rest of the night had passed in a blur of alcohol, music, fire, and laughter. I have no idea how we got back and that the following day had been prep for today and getting through a hangover. Party was grumpy as hell and not easing up. Apparently someone had let it slip where we went and why. Now he was a little unpitying. If only I hadn’t mixed that beer with- 

"Earth to Cyanide, come in Cyanide." Party was staring at me from the back of our stolen Drac car. I shook my head and looked at him, Adrenaline sitting in the front seat next to mine laughing. "I love the fact you found your happy place before the fight, but we kind of need you to focus at the moment" Party Poison said with the full seriousness of a tried and true leader. I cleared my throat nonchalantly and nodded, turning up the radio.

"Gotcha, shift change is in T-minus one minute and thirty seconds," I said with one eye on my watch, and the other on Adrenaline as she watched the guard tower from the binoculars.

"I hope Narcotic rigged everything alright." She said nervously, a hand tugging at her hair, a habit she's had when nervous for as long as I can remember, I looked over and sure enough she was also biting part of her lower lip, that's always been her stress tell. 

"Listen up, sunshine." Dr.D's voice began, "You have 30 seconds until it all goes down. Let's Do it Now and Do it Loud, because it all ends for BL/Ind today. Killjoys, make some noise." With that we all began to move from the car. There was a dull beeping from the trunk as Narcotic's explosives ticked down, and Party lead us to the maintenance tunnel hatch that would take us to our stashed cars. Adrenaline came up and hugged me and held up her necklace half to match mine as we passed from the car.

"No going back." I whispered. She nodded and we reached the tunnel in time to hear a dull buzzing as the timers had reached the last few seconds. We slipped into the tunnel behind Party Poison, closing the hatch to the view of a fireball, and the earth above us rumbled. "I love you, sis. No matter what happens today, we’re always family, forever." She smiled.

"To the end and beyond--" I whipped around to see a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ pull a gun out and take aim, and a lunged a knife through his heart.  Adrenaline let out a small yelp. "Looks like we've got company," she said from behind her now tugged up mask, a harlequin style one she had made with Grace. It looked just right on her. "Cyanide, left!" She called out, and i swung with a butterfly knife in my hand, letting the blade sink into the unit's chest to the hilt, a black sludge oozed off the knife and the thing crumpled on the floor.

"MOVE OUT" I roared right before something hit me across the back of the head and I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, total direction change, yeah? I compromised on finishing out with what the couples did and starting the fight as promised over and over. So..... What happens to Cyanide Demon? Who knows! I promise you, things are gonna get ugly fast. Will the Killjoys and all the other Zone Runners survive? You'll have to wait and see lovelies.  
> (by the way, thanks for the comments and kudos, without feedback i wouldn't know if i was boring you or drawing you in. Keep commenting, I promise to reply.) xxoo~NW83


	28. Chapter 28

Mad Gear and Missile Kid

We heard the blast and squeezed closer to the face of the cliff where we hid, the cars where down another old access tunnel that Rebel Rhythm had led us to during that last shift change. Stringer whimpered a little, another day risking life and limb. Stringer had a close call last time. Static crackled in my ears.

zzzzzzt - "Mad- zzzzzzzzzztt- north to high run- zzzzzzztt - backup tunnel seven. zzzzzzzzzzzt." That's our call, sounds like we are in action. Top Hat was already pulling his scarf tighter. I raised my hand to lead my brothers into the ensuing chaos. Suddenly, Missile let out a shriek. I whipped around, feeling the muzzle of a blaster against my temple, shit. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W.

"Nobody goes anywhere." The voice drawled. Stringer passed out. The thing laughed and continued, "You are all under arrest for slander, vandalism, and murder. As ordered by DRAC commander Korse and endorsed by Mr. A. James Smith, of Better Living Industry's board of directors, you killjoys are all to be executed upon capture." Shit, again? Another execution order on our asses, happy Monday, bitches. Stringer edged in the direction of the yammering goon, who was too busy speaking the programmed phrases and running through loop commands in its brainwashed head. "Any final words, or shall procedure take precedence?" it droned. Stringer slid out his blaster with a silencer on it, pointed it upwards from the fold of his jacket, and shot it. It crumpled onto the ground and we ran like hell. I reached our GTO and grabbed the radio. 

"FUCK IT ALL AND LISTEN UP!!! DRACS KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, ABORT OR FIND SOME FUCKING WAY TO WING IT, BITCHES, THIS IS GONNA BE A BLOODY, FUCKIN' MESS! MAD GEAR OVER AND OUT!!!" The radio fed back and another voice called back.

"fshhhhhhhhh- Roger, Mad, this is Ragin Red, if Kobra copies, new plan call here. fsshhhhhh" The radio fizzed a moment and another voice grained though. "Go for kobra." Fshhhhhh- "Kob, we call the backup plan from early stage." fshhhhhh "10-4, go as planned, Killjoys, Copy and make some noise." everyone called back, except Party's group. "Poison, do you read?" nothing. "Party Poison, do you copy?" A groan came over the radio. "SHIT. ADRENALINE? CYANIDE?" static. "Kobra? is that you?" kobra's words flew. "Yes it's me. What the hell is going on?" the line was all static for a moment. "mayday. mayday. mayday. This is Adrenaline Rose. Medical dis- med-" Adrenaline’s voice choked out and stopped. "Shit, hold on Adrenaline, we're on our way." Jet's voice sounded rushed, an engine in the back ground. "Killjoys, proceed with early stage plan." Kobra commanded.

Top Hat looked at me and i sighed. I crossed myself, the first time in a long time, and prayed. If we were about to die, why not try a little old world.

"Do you think..." Big boom trailed off, nobody wanted to finish the statement, but the ending hung in the air. I shook my head.

"it's Party Poison and the leaders of the Motor Babies, the best killjoys in the land. Come on, let's get to the plateau." We brushed ourselves off and jumped in, tearing down to the plateau.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wild Ones

We watched the tower empty of dracs and turned over the engine, a pit in our stomachs after listening to the radio conversation, what the hell could be wrong. Destroyer sat silently, eyes shut.

"Go time." Deviant sighed from the front seat. We ripped across Guano from zone one. Pulling up masks and goggles, we tore into the city, bashing Dracs and shooting down as many as we could see. Mourner and Mystic launched grenades into masses, killing many, leaving a few targets. News and Rebel appeared, as city Killjoys who had laid in hiding appeared, joining the fray. "alright!" the guys yelled as the clearing opened up and more killjoys continued to pour in, outnumbering those disgusting bastards. A rumbling blast turned everyone's attention away from the cleared center, as the walls of the city collapsed where it was built into the prison, meaning backup was required for a little de-drac-menting.

"Prison break, anyone?" Deviant called out, getting a punch from Mystic.

                    "Let's go." I said, and the guys all gave a loud cheer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killjoys

I vaguely heard Mikey in my ear, calling my code name. I also heard Elena, she sounded so happy, and at peace. So not like I had seen her. My side was killing me and my head pounded like it was rammed at mach 1 into a wall. Adrenaline was trying to not cry, and I didn't hear Cyanide. We we dying? Jet was talking, and mom and dad began calling too. I was shaken, and I heard footsteps and hollering. Adrenaline had her hands on Cyanide's neck and was screaming, Jet was pressing on his chest. Was he dead?

"JET!" Adrenaline's voice was growing louder, harsher. Her hand was hovering above Cyanide's mouth. "He's breathing again." She called out, tears on her face.

"Fight." Voices echoed in my ears. "Gerard Arthur Way, never give up. We want to see you succeed." Elena's voice said in my ear. I swallowed and nodded.

"Ray." i croaked, and he looked my way, only moving when Adrenaline took his place, he grimaced as he looked at me. "What, bro? I that ugly?" I tried to grin, but it hurt so bad.

"Do not move." Ray said, all the authority in his voice shocked me. "Farie, get that plywood panel, and my kit." Farie Rebel appeared, looking small with Jet's stretcher. "Thank you. Switch off with Adrenaline." He said in full doctor mode. Cyanide coughed and groaned. Adrenaline began making an attempt at not crying all over again.

"Fuck, where did all the guitars go?" Cyanide asked, opening his eyes. Ray looked at him in shock.

"The fuck? There are guitars in heaven?" He squaked.

"Heaven? That was the glow?" Cyanide sounded like a small child, "Was I dead?" He asked, sounding like the kid who watched his family die out.

"You took a perfectly timed blow to the chest that stopped your heart, and you would have suffered severe trauma if this one, " he said while pointing to Adrenaline, "Hadn't jumped to CPR and radioed a mayday. And you would have been totally ghosted."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So..... yeah, cliffhanger closed but now what's happening with the jail? I guess we'll have to see. oh, and what's up with party? I wanted to get some emotion and had a whole internal war as to who dies, but not yet....... *evil laugh*  
> Anyways, sorry for taking so long. I've kind of had a super bad case of block as to this story, as well as having two jobs, family stuff, and school crap to juggle, so yeah. Thanks for the patience lovelies. Keep Running!


	29. Chapter 29

Killjoys: Kobra Kid

We pulled away from the truck in the Trans Am, leaving a sheepish looking Narcotic and a frightened Farie Rebel. They were going to stay with Party in the back of the vehicle and keep an eye on him during transport, Adrenaline could keep an eye on Cyanide from the front seat. Jet seemed really shaken and sighed from his front seat.

"Bro, we're cool so far, at least they're all alive." Jet nodded.

    "I just have a bad feeling, man." He said, looking at me with anxious eyes. "There is just this feeling like something is going to happen before I can even do something important, but I don't know what and when." He shivered and looked back out the window. I nodded, feeling a pit in my own stomach.

"I think we're all feeling that today, Ray." He smirked.

"Just got to dodge it and kick some ass, today counts the most." I nodded, feeling that pit exploding in my stomach as I looked in my rearview mirror.

Battery City Jail

"I am not liking the looks of this." Electric Alteration said, stepping over the rubble of the blown out wall, into a sickeningly, sterile white hallway. Demolition Gamer and Vintage Melody stepping behind him with the Kids From Yesterday. It was way too quiet. The group spread out, waiting, when Vintage shrieked, a singe mark mere millimeters from her head on the wall. "DUCK!" Alteration shouted. Everyone tumbled out and raised their guns, shooting at the Dracs who slipped into their halls. One fell and Transmission Hydrogen dove towards it and grabbed the key card at its waist. Sliding the card through a lock, the door slid open, revealing cells lining the walls.

"Guys! IN HERE!" She shouted, they all ran, covering each other and ducking into the room. Every detained figure looked up when Vintage let out a sob. In a corner cell was a familiar bald head, glasses cracked and askew, his colorful leathers covered with singe marks. Alteration dropped his gun and to his knees.

"D-dad?" He asked. Transmission began opening all the cells, she and her sister helping them up and out of their cages. They smiled gratefully with a new energy. That last cell opened and the leather clad man stepped forward, smiling warmly at Vintage and the rest of the zone runners,

           "Hey kiddo." He said. He rubbed his bald head and then pulled a teary eyed Vintage in for a hug, resting another hand on Alteration's shaking shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son." Fury Skeleton, the father Electric Alteration had long thought dead, said.

"Hate to kill the warm and cozy moment, but we still have the whole of BL/Ind on our asses, and a lot more detainment rooms to empty." Cupcake Cartel stated anxiously. The grown group prepared themselves.

"There's a shit ton of dead Dracs out there, grab a gun as you go, we may or may not find your own weapons around here somewhere." Molten Melody said authoritatively.  Streaming into the hallway, an onslaught of new Draculoids met the killjoys, firing mechanically and with a deadly aim. A group dove for the dead bodies and under their companions' cover, began loading up on firearms. Relaying them to the others as Dracs fell. Transmission and Vintage slid across the hall and into the next detainment room, leaving the father and son to lead the growing militia against their enemies.

Motor Babies

The ride was awkward and also held a lot of emotional tension in the air. Cyanide kept quiet, and I reached for a flash drive to break up the awkward.

"Do you think that this is going to turn out positively all around?" He finally asked. I sighed, and shook my head, still reeling that he was almost gone, that I had almost watch that last piece of my world slip away. I turned on the radio, Black Flag blaring, and left it. Farie stuck her head through the back window.

"How much farther?" she asked, when Dr. D's voice came on the airwaves.

"Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic..." Silence froze the air for a split second as a grainy recording kicked up, pierced only by Narcotic's scream.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO! MIKEY!" Making our blood boil and turn to solid ice at the same time. A strangled sob came from her and then softer, smaller ones. Deep voiced sobs paired with hers, Party was crying too, his little brother was gone, right from underneath him, and his best friend in the world too, right out of his arms. A tear rolled down my cheek, and Cyanide clenched his jaw.

"We're going to make this right." I said, grabbing the receiver from under the dash. "Doc, coordinates of the crash." I barked into it, static fuzzed the line and a familiar voice replied.

"Any time motorbaby. Charlie Alpha 2968......."


	30. Chapter 30

     

Kids from Yesterday

Transmission Hydrogen ducked into the next room and released all the prisoners, smiling as the battered runners smiled and some even whooped like they were young, wild, and free again. The group had nearly cleared the first two floors and the killjoy army was growing stronger, but so were the remaining dracs. Many on both sides had fallen. Molten Melody called out to her sister and waved, seeing the Wild ones filling the halls with a huge mass of fresh and battered looking Killjoys alike.

"Bottom five floors cleared!" Destroyer called out happily. Transmission nodded. Alteration swore loudly, one hand to his ear. Prophet looked at him, hearing the same, Molten grimaced and relayed for her sister.

"Kobra and Jet are dusted, group sigma is on the way to the site." Shit, the wounded was closest. This sucked. Transmission ducked her head and barreled into the hall, screaming and shooting, pushing to the next detention room. Blinded by rage, and all the too sterile white pushed her farther and harder. This. Had. To. End.  Cupcake Cartel skipped by and began helping the locked up runners, handing them each a gun in turn. A song vaguely swept through Transmission's mind as she saw the smiles on the aged looking people finally taste freedom again. " _little darling, the smiles are returning to the faces, little darling, it's been years since it's been here. Here comes the sun do un do do here comes the sun, I say, it's all right, here comes the sun....."_ Molten heard her sister begin humming the Beatles and joined in singing at the top of her lungs, the dracs froze and shook, covering their eyes as blood poured from their noses, the ones in earshot at least.

Light bulb.

Mad Gear and Missile Kid

We turned at the transmission from doc and followed the coordinates, those guys were NOT facing whatever was left alone. Besides, they needed backup into the city if they were all wounded. No way in hell are we leaving them behind. A white car suddenly smashed the back of the bumper.

"Fuckers" Mad growled. "THIS IS NOT A FUCKING EASY PART TO FIND YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!!" he screeched while pushing himself out the window, pulling Electric Revenge's rocket launcher from the floor at his feet taking aim and shooting them. "GO FUCK YOURSELVES YOU BUMPER SMASHING SHITS!" Top Hat cringed and made yet another mental note to not hurt that car in any way shape or form.

              "Hey, th-there's the truck!" Stringer stammered, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Missile Kid pulled the radio receiver from below the dash.

"Adrenaline, do you copy me?"

"Go for Adrenaline Rose."

             "Nothing but twisted metal left. We just need to bury them, I can radio Pony to collect the guys for after this is all over for a proper send off." There was a pause.

"Call him, I am turning towards the city then, time to end this bullshit once and for all."

"Roger, Show Pony?"

"Already on my way, brother."

"Roger, on our way to Battery City, then."

"We'll eventually meet you there, keep your boots tight-"

            "And die with your mask on if you have to. Roger that, Missile over and out." He hung up the microphone and pulled a wide U-Turn. Onwards and upwards.


	31. Chapter 31

                                                         

Motor Babies:

The daunting tunnels sat before us, and the sobs within our vehicles were dying as tears ran dry and all that was left to the sounds of mourning were occasional sniffles and sighs.

"ALERT TO ALL KILLJOYS! THIS IS TRANSMISSION HYDROGEN AND MOLTEN MELODY. DRACULOIDS ARE DAMAGED BY MUSIC. IF IN BIND, SING. SING IT FOR THE WORLD. TRANSMISSION AND MOLTEN OUT!"

"Do we still have the false bottom with the guitars and amps under the bed?" Cyanide asked with ponderance in his voice.

"I would never get rid of any of that. That bass and amp were dad's!" I replied.

"Pull off!" I smirked and skidded to a halt. We moved Party to the bench up front as he was able to walk better, and Fairie took the wheel. Pulling aside the bed liner and support boards, I got everything humming quickly and we were transmitting music fast. The first song to mind had Party Poison singing with tears rolling down our face. SING. What song would be better. Tearing through downtown Battery City we kept playing. Even as Missile Kid tore around us and began belting the song out. My fingers hurt from lack of practice, but we kept going. Through a shower of laser beams and bombs, we carried on. There was no stopping us. Art is the weapon.

                                                          Killjoys- Show Pony

The stitches hurt, but that was okay. Party's reaction to his wrecked car and the deaths must be terrible though. The van was quiet until Transmission Hydrogen and Molten Melody's voices tore through the radio and Dr. D began amplifying a new sound. A live sounding tune, with the echo of a rattling car in the background. It was SING. I began to hum, and then sing softly as Revenge did too, soon we began singing at the top of our lungs, dust spitting out behind us as we tore through the tunnel and into the heart of Hell. An army of Dracs came tearing at us, but we ploughed them over with this tank of metal and music. The Wild Ones ran through the streets with bands of Killjoys and Zone Runners. There was pandemonium, but in a good sense. As we got closer to headquarters, the music got louder, stronger. There sat the truck, and fighting all around. I saw him standing at the top of the tower, something in his hand. Binoculars. A kill switch. Korse was going to blow Battery City and everyone in it sky high. There were three others behind him. The Director, Ari the assistant, and the Dementor; as Zone Runners named him, the mind behind BL/Ind's mind control pills. There were surely sniper Zone runners, but Party saw Korse and began shouting, The zone runners stopped, and so did the Dracs. Time froze as the quartet at the top of the tower spoke.

"THIS TIME FOR CHILDISH FIGHTING IS AT AN END. YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE WITH ART AND MUSIC, AND ALL THOSE DEMONIC FEELINGS CANNOT EXIST IN A PERFECT WORLD. WE SHALL DETAIN YOU, FOR YOU ARE TRULY OUTNUMBERED. TRY AND FIGHT, AND THAT ONE MOVE WILL BE YOUR LAST. BL/IND IS INESCAPABLE AND YOU SHALL SUCCUMB TO US. THERE IS NO WEAPON IN ART, ONLY WEAKNESS AND CONFUSION. IN OUR PERFECT WORLD THERE IS PEACE. YOU HAVE YOUR CHOICE. SURRENDER OR DIE."

Many of us clenched our jaws and stood firm, that is, until Party Poison, the man who always had the shiny plan, standing atop that ugly blue truck, set his blaster on the roof of the vehicle and raised his hands. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Korse smirked.

"VERY WELL THEN. AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES OF TREASON AND ART AGAINST BETTER LIVING INDUSTRIES YOU ARE ALL SENTENCED TO DE-AAACK!" Everyone looked around as the bald headed monster fell from about thirty some floors up to the ground. A sickening crack, mixed with a thud and squishing sound had a crowd of Kids From Yesterday covered in blood from being a bit too close inside Korse's splatter zone. Whispers tore with manic speed throughout the masses. Next came a falling assistant. Everyone jumped back, not wanting any more gore on them from such horrid people than necessary, as if their very blood was toxic. The Director and Dementor were left atop the headquarter building. Someone began softly chanting run and some just began to do that as the Director still held the switch. A few motors started, almost imperceptible above the roar. Suddenly the Dementor came tumbling down, an obvious head shot wound across his forehead. There were cheers mixed with screams. The director stood there rumpled and laughing crazily before a masked figure came up behind him and plucked the switch from his fingers.

"KILLJOYS AND ZONE RUNNERS. MAKE A BREAK FOR IT. B.C. IS GOING BYE BYE. WE ARE GONNA BE FREE TONIGHT!" The masked figure called, looking like Deadpool. The director was shaking and there were a pack of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ behind him, but Narcotic slipped up with Fairy Rebel behind them and tucked a few long fused bombs in their pockets before joining hands with the masked Killjoy and jumped. Everyone ran to the tunnels and to cars. Flooding in a massive mob of colors towards the exits as the trio floated down with a parachute. Deadpool shot the Director in the head and laughed as the minions looked around helplessly, their masters all gone. There were drugged up people being herded out on EVAC too. We all knew things were about to get tougher, but soon we'd be free. HQ was gonna blow. Deadpool and the other two ducked into my van and I hit the gas, following the Wild Ones and the Motor Babies out of the city. We pulled off of Route Guano and stopped.

"Show Pony, I think you should do the honors" The still masked killjoy said. I looked at Narcotic.

"Take the mask off first and give me a name." The figure froze and just stared at me, his head cocked to the side. A few cars had circled back and pulled alongside us. Adrenaline and Cyanide making their way towards us with a smirking Party Poison.

"Get out of the van." He said, and reached for the mic to the transmitter. "Anyone along Guano with Pony, get out of your cars and join us, we are in this together." He said and opened the door. This must've been a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS COMING. I will be wrapping this up within the next ten methinks.... and I really hope you guys like the ending. I am throwing a lot of personal twists in for the people who willingly let me use their personalities to build my OC's and I thank them. Please stay tuned. You are all amazing. Keep running!  
> Here Comes The Sun is the Beatles' and in no way a song of my own. Credit to them for the lyrics.


	32. Chapter 32

Deadpool: 

          Seven long years. It had taken so many drunken nights, abandoned shacks, shootouts, wounds, fallen comrades, and so many memories, both good and bad, to bring today to the present. For everyone. Now they’re all assembling outside the gates of hell. The mission has been met, or at least for now it has. We’re breaking free, no longer staring so closely into death’s grim face. 

          Now she’s walking towards me, with those others from the past, and the faces of our present and futures. Her eyes gleam cold in the desert heat, something of the many pains her soul has held closely. If only reaching out to her was an option, she’s so close but still so far away.

          There stands the leader, shoulders heaving in angst, but still held high from the duty resting upon them. Red and blue dances all over his figure, hot and cold. Right and wrong. Party Poison’s boots crunch the sand below his tired feet, leaving a trail that fades in the stirring breeze like sand in an hourglass.

          The acrid smell of the desert air enshrouds the senses. The hint of cigarettes assaults the nose as the remaining killjoys draw closer. Exhaust clings to a few of them and the other zone runners. The scent of gunpowder and burnt somethings all waft on whatever breezes caress the area and its inhabitants. 

         Many voices stir around the area, high pitches and low. Some female voices nearly whisper about the men, whether they died or live. Some men discuss the outcome in gravelly tones, a chill seeping through. Warm excitement lace more voices than not. There is hope in the plastic rectangle.

          “Okay, mask off, Zone Runner.” Pony’s voice calls from behind me with distrust tinging the very timbre of it. The business end of his blaster bluntly shoved itself into the back of my skull, a few other guns come up and are pointed on me. She’s holding one over my heart. Her eyes hold no trust or love as they once did. She’s there, but not the one I recall, time has changed her, making her body old, but the person new and harder. I raise my hands in surrender, leaving one in the air as the other moves to pull the mask off my head from behind. 

             The warm desert air is still cooler as the somewhat breathable fabric is taken away. Slowly it comes off, first from my neck, then ears, hair, finally my face. I blink into the bright light still gathered and sinking on the horizon. She gasps and says nothing, her aim faltering before her resolve returns and the gun affixes above my heart once more. Why?

            The two beside her pause though. With their guns still aimed on me, they let their eyes communicate recognition and hope. I remember them. Just like the infiltration when BL/Ind tried to kidnap Electric Revenge, as I stood, pretending to be another drone for them, shooting those who had switched from stun to kill in the early days. They had been carried out to Pony somehow. They’re still alive. They don’t know though, I’m a mystery and untrusted now. Stranger in a less than strange place. 

           “Nate.” One voice finally whispers, not the voice I want, but one from that past nonetheless. I give as good a bow as I can with guns trained on me.

           “How in the hell did you survive?” The twin to that voice carries on the wind. His blunt curiosity and hidden accusations blended together as so many times before, in that other lifetime. That simpler yet somehow more complex lifetime.

            “Aiden, Em, you have not aged but a day since Doomsday.” I say, feeling the cordial greeting fall as flat as a gunned down Drac. I’m still untrusted. New. Pony sings a few lines behind me, something about scary teenagers. One of her old favorites, does she still like it? Does she still like me? She won’t meet my eyes, only keeping them trained on the dust at her feet or the gun cradled in her hands. 

           “He isn’t reacting.” Aiden- no not Aiden anymore  _ Cyanide Rose _ stated. His eyes glancing past mine to Show Pony, lowering his gun as he speaks.The others follow suit, and the whole crowd in turn relaxes. The leather clad quintet of men still glance and whisper, their war painted faces hold some dissatisfaction at the trust, but that is only fair of them. 

          “Who are you.” A blonde man with a fedora asks, his tone dark with apprehension, and a few men around him nod in agreement with the question.

          “I am Deadpool, I used to be Nate. I hate BL/Ind and want to watch their world burn to bring back ours, but I used to be a kid living in Michigan pre-doom. I have been searching for somebody I lost long ago and figured was a shadow in the desert, all while working to destroy that city and its creators from the inside out. I loved that zone runner right there. Still do. Do you remember me, Narcotic?” She still wouldn’t meet my eyes. 

          There was suddenly a gasp from a purple and black Zone Runner. A Trans Am with an American Widow had just pulled up behind the gathered crowd. As the doors opened there was a scream of excitement from in the mass of colorful people. Out of the back rolled Dr. D, Electric Revenge chattering excitedly from alongside him. That wasn’t who they were looking at. Two men walked stiffly behind the doctor. One had a red leather jacket and a smashed helmet under his skinny arm. There were gauze bandages wrapped around his head, the other arm in a sling. The second man had somewhat singed, and curly hair, his one eye covered with a patch, dried blood crusted on his cheek. Everyone froze while the pair looked between the crowd and each other before calling “Keep Running!” which had everyone cheering and diverted their attention from me. A perfect chance to pass the switch and fade into the masses. Adrenaline and Cyanide stood with Narcotic Prism and a few other Motor Babies  I vaguely remembered. 

             “E-Adrenaline.” I said, keeping a few feet distance, each pair of eyes looked up. I held out the killswitch and ducked my head before looking her in the eye. “This is yours and the others honor. I just hid, you busted ass to survive.” She looked at me with her head cocked for a minute before smiling and taking the switch. I slipped a little into the crowd, just behind Narcotic. Cyanide ran and grabbed the killjoys who from a few unheard words and gestures between the five men, had the killjoy quartet clambering onto a few car roofs with the switch unceremoniously passed to them from Adrenaline. Everyone silenced and looked up to them almost as soon as they were standing.

           “Listen up. We are at a monumental day, killjoys. Remember this for your many years to come.” At this the fedora guy shouted  _ for centuries _ . “This is the end of Battery City. The fall of BL/Ind headquarters. We won! Killjoys make some noise!” and with that, he pressed the big red button.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tales From Better Living Industries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383646) by [DanDreiberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDreiberg/pseuds/DanDreiberg)




End file.
